<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Spelled Backwards is Evol by SugaSans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504235">Love Spelled Backwards is Evol</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugaSans/pseuds/SugaSans'>SugaSans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, KuroKen Based, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Kozume Kenma, Omega Verse, Other, Scenting, eventually, small town girl meets city boy kinda vibe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:53:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugaSans/pseuds/SugaSans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma, a recent online high-school graduate and omega, finds himself in a messy predicament to which he is forced to asked for help, but the only person he can turn to is Kuroo, the only Alpha he gets to know personally. </p>
<p>Living with Kuroo might not be so bad, that is, until Kenma finds out the truth about being an omega and the consequences that come along with it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Not-So Special Graduation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kozume Kenma. [Ω]”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma gave a slight smile, before his face returned back to its normal state. This was it. He was officially done with high school. As a kid, he never expected to have his graduation ceremony over a computer screen, but this is how it’s been for years, and frankly, that’s how he liked it. This is how his intermediate school graduation was too. His schooling had been fully online since he was about seven. Back then, his parents thought it would be safer this way once puberty started. It just became a force of habit, and Kenma found himself never stepping back into another classroom. The in-person students had their ceremony later, in-person of course. </p>
<p>He was internally thankful for cautious omegas. Although he was just like them, he never found himself in a situation where he was scared. Rather, he just avoided everyone, displacing every option of conversation and not paying attention to anyone else. </p>
<p>With that, Kenma closed his computer; the ceremony had concluded. He sighed as he scratched the cracks in the corner of his laptop. He could probably stick his whole finger inside if he tried. He was surprised it even still booted up. He set it down on the green, worn out comforter on his bed and stood, pulling out his jacket from the pile of clothes that stacked were stacked in his second-hand chair he used to game in. </p>
<p>In his sophomore year of high school, he had gotten a job at a grocery store down the street. It wasn’t anything fancy, and usually only omegas shopped there, considering it was conveniently placed in the middle of an omega town. Betas would pop in sometimes, but it was extremely rare for an Alpha to come in. Kenma had only seen it happen once or twice. </p>
<p>With that, he put on his shoes, grabbed his phone, and headed out the door. The cracks in the sidewalk never dissipated as he walked, staring down at his black, worn out shoes. He was thankful he didn’t have to wear a uniform to this place, he probably would have just turned down the job if that were the case. His jeans were getting to be somewhat baggy, but still basically clung to him. They used to be skinny jeans he had bought from a thrift store in the town. Luckily, all the clothes were washed multiple times before being put on the rack. He also wore a basic red tee shirt, which hung a little below the waistband of this pants. </p>
<p>He only had about 5 minutes until he reached the store. He checked his phone after feeling it vibrate in his pocket. </p>
<p>
  <em>Shouyou: Do you think you can cover my shift next Wednesday? :) </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kenma: sure. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Shouyou: Thanks, Kenma!! I’ll pay you back somehow!! </em>
</p>
<p>That means he would now be working five days this week. Kenma wasn’t sure if his body could take all that lifting and heavy weights. He usually stocked shelves and cleaned the store. He felt as though it was fitting, he didn’t have to deal with people one-on-one, which was usually left to the older mated omegas anyway, the ones who would rub his head each time he came into work, messing up a few strands of his hair. </p>
<p>He walked up to the entrance, a sudden ding going off when he pulled the door open. He spotted his manager and one of the older omegas running one of the registers. The building was fairly small and very hometown-feeling, usually only running two registers at a time, except on holidays. </p>
<p>“Kozume.”</p>
<p>Kenma looked over to his manager.</p>
<p>“It’s your lucky day. Sato-san called out, so you’re running her register today. Oreba-kun is already stocking.” </p>
<p>Kenma sighed and nodded. He had only run register two or three times in his three years of working there, mainly on the holidays when no one else would come in. He would count the people coming in and going out when they were done. </p>
<p>The store was painfully slow. Kenma walked over to his female counterpart, telling her he was going to step to the bathroom. She nodded and he walked off. </p>
<p>In the bathroom, he leaned against the wall, admitting to himself that this job could be worse. He pulled out his phone, checking for any unlikely, but possible messages. There were none. He decided to play a quick game while he had the time, easing his nerves. </p>
<p>He took the long way back to the front, taking in the scenic route, glancing at all the exquisite wine and different types of bread that were available. He stood at his post for what felt like hours, swaying in place as he waited for people to come to his line. Naturally, people tended to go into the other omegas line, seeing as how she was mated and appeared as a gentle person. The woman in her line was gossiping about something and they were trying to be very quiet about it, but Kenma put it off as ‘woman-talk.’ He had no business with any of that. </p>
<p>He had made a habit of staring at the ground, seeing how many scratches and dirt spots he could count. He usually lost count at around 21, but after reaching 26, he was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. He looked up immediately, embarrassed by not paying attention to his job. </p>
<p>His eyes met the man in front of him, a tall, broad male wearing slack-like black pants and a button up shirt. His raven-colored hair stood about his head in spikes and his eyes were a beautiful hazel, as if God himself had naturally graced this person. Kenma’s eyes widened immediately. He no longer felt calm, as if this presence was disturbing every thought that came to his mind. He looked like he was in his early twenties and was at least half a foot taller than Kenma and then it clicked. There was absolutely no way this guy was an omega. It was as if he could sense it, but he wasn’t sure why. <em>He’s definitely an alpha.</em> </p>
<p>Kenma refused to talk to the man, as seeing how talking out of turn could be considered disrespectful to most alphas. He nodded his head, as if to greet him, beginning to ring up the man’s groceries, avoiding all eye contact as possible. </p>
<p>Alphas hardly ever interacted with omegas within their own territory. <em>Maybe he has a mate here? </em></p>
<p>The tall figure leaned forward a little, “Hey, do you know how to get to the high school? A buddy of mine is supposed to graduate in about an hour and I wanna congratulate him.”</p>
<p>Did he hear that right? He was asking for directions? Who would he know that’s graduating? Kenma continued his work, “Just down the street, and make a left, you can’t miss it,” he said, pointing his finger in the direction of the road outside, not breaking his trance of bagging groceries. </p>
<p>“Okay, thanks.”</p>
<p>“Mm,” he nodded.</p>
<p>Alphas normally don’t live in omega territory, its usually the opposite when a pair are mated. After Kenma was done bagging and waited for the man to pay, he chanced a glance at him. The two top buttons on his shirt were undone, showing his neck and part of his collarbone. It was untouched and pristine. </p>
<p><em>He’s not bonded, Kenma thought, his eyes widening.</em> </p>
<p>After the card transaction had gone through, the man grabbed his bags and waved slightly to the smaller boy. </p>
<p>“Thanks again,” he added. </p>
<p>Kenma watched as the mysterious figure left the store, his tall stature soon fading away past the store. </p>
<p>He glanced at the clock. Only an hour until he got off. If only he didn’t have plans, and he could go and sleep the rest of the day away. But instead, he agreed to meet with Shouyou and Akaashi to celebrate he and Akaashi’s graduation. He figured he could spare one day of napping. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The restaurant they picked was particularly busy that day, and it totally stressed Kenma out. Akaashi was quick to pick up on that but assured him that nothing bad was going to happen, considering they were still in town. </p>
<p>The three omegas sat together in a booth near the corner of the restaurant. </p>
<p>“I still can’t believe were actually graduated!” Hinata exclaimed, rubbing the back of his neck. </p>
<p>“I guess it’s pretty exciting. We wish you could’ve been in the ceremony with us, but at least they held one online.” Akaashi added. </p>
<p>Kenma shook his head slightly, “it’s fine. I had to work anyway.”</p>
<p>“Speaking of that, what are you going to do now that you’re not tied down? Are you going to keep working at the store?” the raven-haired boy asked. </p>
<p>“Probably, there’s not much else to do here.” </p>
<p>“Maybe you’ll meet an alpha, fall in love, and mate, then move to a better place!” Hinata mentioned. </p>
<p>“I doubt that. That will definitely happen to Akaashi before me.” </p>
<p>“You don’t know that. Betas are an option too, but it’s hard to usually find one who is interested in an omega.” Akaashi sighed. </p>
<p>Kenma always thought that Akaashi was probably a romantic deep down. He was the generic omega. Caring and loving, but strong-willed and protective of others. He was half-surprised Akaashi wasn’t already bonded. Hinata, on the other hand, had someone he was interested in, an alpha Kenma had only met once or twice and didn’t care that much for. He was the complete opposite of Hinata, tall and quiet with dark hair. They had supposedly met in the school’s library, both struggling with certain subjects. </p>
<p>Once it was time for the three to order, Hinata ordered onigiri with a side of gyozas and Akaashi ordered grilled mackerel, seeing as that it was a special day for him so he could splurge. Kenma felt the complete opposite and stuck with soda. Hinata did eventually let him have a gyoza though, once they came. </p>
<p>They, mostly Hinata and Kenma, talked about new games that had come out. Although Kenma worked a job, which seemed full-time, he still had to pay rent and utilities since moving out of his parents’ house a year ago once he had saved enough. He stuck to a DSi, PSP, and had a few games on his cracked laptop. He was really trying to save in order to buy a new one, and possibly even a Switch, but it would take a while. </p>
<p>In the middle of their conversation, the entire atmosphere in the restaurant had shifted into unease. The tables got subtly quiet and mostly everyone glanced to the front of the restaurant. There stood two alphas and it was obvious, but Kenma couldn’t tell why other than their physical appearance. </p>
<p>They were both pretty tall, both dressed in formal wear, as were pretty much everyone in the restaurant due to the ceremony. One had spiked white and gray hair with an animated expression on his face as he talked to the host. The other was even taller and very lanky, possessing silver hair and greenish eyes. He definitely seemed out of place here and Kenma wondered if he was foreign. </p>
<p>Another walked in and Kenma spotted him immediately. The same dark, spikey hair and great style, as much as he hated to admit. He leaned his head down, closer to the table, hoping he would be less easy to notice; the dyed hair doesn’t help much. </p>
<p>“Do you know them?” Akaashi asked, watching the group intently. </p>
<p>“Oh, who?” Hinata was immediately turned around in his booth, spotting the three men, then immediately sinking back into his seat. “Never mind.”</p>
<p>“I saw the black-haired one at work earlier, I guess he caught me off guard,” Kenma whispered and lifted back up in his seat after the group had sat down in a booth across the restaurant. </p>
<p>Akaashi and Hinata joked with him a lot, saying stuff like, “I bet he’s the one,” and “It was probably love at first sight,” but they knew Kenma didn’t believe that stuff. He just shook his head, chuckling occasionally at their comments. </p>
<p>They were waiting for the bills to come, joking about some new character in a game that just didn’t look right and how they were so stupid even though they were an NPC. Kenma had completely forgotten who he shared the room with but was utterly reminded when he and the mysterious figure from earlier locked eyes. </p>
<p>Why did he want to stare at this man? Why was he staring at him anyway? Kenma couldn’t tell if he was really uncomfortable or if the room had gotten really hot. Either way, he looked back to Hinata who was in front of him to continue their conversation. </p>
<p>Soon enough, they paid their bills and conversed a little more, Kenma’s eyes meeting the other man’s from across the room each time he looked away from his friends. The waiter brought back their paid tickets, an extra note with Kenma’s, from somebody he already suspected wasn’t the waiter himself. He jerked it into his pocket, weary to not let the other two see it or else more jokes would be made. </p>
<p>They waved each other off once they each got close enough to their houses. </p>
<p>“Even though we’re not in high school anymore, although we never really were IN school together, let me know if you need anything,” Akaashi told Kenma before walking off. </p>
<p>That was how omegas were towards each other. They essentially cared for one another in a sense that no one else did. Kenma didn’t say anything, but Akaashi knew he could count on Kenma if he needed to. </p>
<p>Once he unlocked his door, Kenma threw off his jacket and shoes, trailing his tired and weak body towards his bed. He could hear the cars below his apartment, the occasional horn, and sometimes his neighbor’s arguments. He managed to wiggle out of his pants but heard a crinkling noise when he took them off. He reached in the pocket and pulled out the piece of paper from the restaurant. </p>
<p>Thanks for the directions. Here’s my number in case you ever need anything and I can pay you back: 000.000.5432</p>
<p>Kenma was utterly confused. Why go through such trouble in order just because of some stupid directions? Whatever. </p>
<p>He set the piece of paper on his nightstand and checked his phone. It was around 9ish and he had one missed text from his mom. </p>
<p>
  <em>Just got off work and watched your online ceremony. I’m so proud of you, Kenma, and I’m sure your father is too. </em>
</p>
<p>The plainness and lame feeling in her message said a lot. Kenma knew his mom didn’t care that much about his graduation, but he sent back a quick thanks and set his alarm for the morning before putting his phone on the charger. </p>
<p>It wasn’t long until Kenma fell asleep after brushing his teeth and setting his alarm, sighing at the fact he had to work tomorrow. He was sure it would be uneventful.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Coffee and Charity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kenma receives some bad news and eventually meets unexpectedly with a certain someone, who has a rather unusual proposition.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2</p>
<p>
  <em>Light brown mixed with hints of gold and green. Illuminating. Dominating.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Suddenly there were large hands reaching out. So large they could take anything they wanted. They reached for his throat. </em>
</p>
<p>Kenma jumped awake, startled by his own nightmare. One he had never experienced before. He could smell his own frightened pheromones. Faint scents of lime mixed with spices permeated the room. Goosebumps covered his skin, only to be covered by sweat. The smell of ground pepper burned his nose slowly as he caught his breath. It had been so long since he smelled his own fear, essentially wrapping himself of a blanket of fright. </p>
<p>Once his breathing got back to normal, he checked his phone. It was 8:37 am. He only had 23 minutes before his alarm was going to go off, so what’s the point of trying to go back to sleep. He got up, immediately stripping his damp clothes off. </p>
<p>He relaxed more in the shower, keeping it in between warm and cold, more on the cold side to calm his nerves. After washing all the scents of pepper and lime off of his body, he got out of the shower, towel drying his hair. </p>
<p>After putting on clean clothes for work, he heard a knock at the door, which was weird. None of his friends (all the 2 that he had), wouldn’t visit him this early unless something was wrong. </p>
<p>He opened the door to find his landlord. </p>
<p>“Hello, Mr. Kozume.” Kenma nodded, as if to say hello back. </p>
<p>“I’m here to inform you that we got clearance to tear down these buildings, in order to build newer omega-based housing. I’m very sorry, but we will have to terminate your lease.” </p>
<p>Kenma didn’t know how to respond. What was he supposed to do? Beg and plead not to tear down the old buildings? </p>
<p>“I apologize for such short notice, but we’d like to have everyone moved out within the next two weeks. Please make your arrangements as such. Once again, I’m very sorry.” With that, the landlord walked to next apartment to break the news. </p>
<p>Kenma closed the door to his 1-year-home and sighed, rubbing his face. No way he was going to be able to find a place to live permanently within two weeks. </p>
<p>He grabbed his phone from the nightstand and texted the only person he could think of. </p>
<p>
  <em> Kenma: hey, got some bad news. </em>
</p>
<p>The text back was almost immediate. The caring nature was showing, as per usual. </p>
<p>
  <em> Akaashi: What’s wrong?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kenma: my lease got terminated, do you know of any good apartments in the area?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Akaashi: You know I’d let you stay with me, but my house is basically full since my aunt’s house is getting renovated and they’re staying here. I’ll research some for you, though. Try not to worry too much. </em>
</p>
<p>With that, Kenma finished getting ready for work. He wasn’t particularly sad or anything, maybe a little bummed, but he did just finish high school. Akaashi would tell him that it just opened new doors and that he should change up his habits. In a way, he was right. Maybe he could actually move away, but that would be too much trouble. </p>
<p>He couldn’t move back in with his mom. He had to leave that hellhole as soon as he could and there was no way he was going back now. And it’s not like he even knew where his dad lived so what would be the point of asking him? </p>
<p>Hinata still lived with his parents plus his sister, all of whom he had never met, so it wasn’t fair to even ask him for a place to live. </p>
<p>Instead of worrying, which would likely lead to another scent explosion he wasn't used to, he continued to get ready for work, putting on his shoes once again and grabbing his phone. He glimpsed at the piece of paper on his nightstand, then grabbing it and shoving it into his pocket. You know, as a safety precaution, of course. </p>
<p>He headed out of the door, proceeding to his usual route. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Work had gone as usual, but his manager had overheard his predicament after telling Hinata, so he allowed Kenma to get off early. Kenma internally thanked Hinata, even though he knew he should’ve stayed at work to make money. </p>
<p>He walked to the nearby coffee shop, in hopes to use their wifi. After ordering an apple spice latte, he sat down and got to work trying to find a new home. </p>
<p>After what seemed like hours, he gave up his search. It was so difficult to find anything within his budget that was even close to an upgrade from his apartment now. He also didn’t want to live in generic omega housing. </p>
<p>He was lost in his thoughts when the chair in front of him scooted, making a loud scratching noise against the floor. </p>
<p>Kenma eyes perked up quick the person who had just intruded his thoughts. </p>
<p>He was met with hazel, with hints of gold and green. <em> Illuminating. </em></p>
<p>“Hello there.” The intruder said. </p>
<p>Kenma felt a lump in his throat. “Hi,” he managed. </p>
<p>“You look upset, so I thought maybe you could use someone to talk to.”</p>
<p>Kenma shook his head slightly, “no, just personal problems,” No way was he about to vent to the alpha in front of him. He didn’t even know his name. </p>
<p>As if reading his mind, “well, maybe it would help if we knew each other. My name is Kuroo Tetsuro,” he smiled, holding out his hand. </p>
<p>Kenma was reluctant to shake it, still wondering why he chose to sat with him. <em> Large hands reaching out. </em>  </p>
<p>He reached slowly for his hand. </p>
<p>“Kozume Kenma, just Kenma,” he said quietly. </p>
<p>“Not one for formalities, huh?” Kuroo let out a chuckle, his eyes returning to Kenma. “What do you seem so worked up about?”</p>
<p>“Nothing important,” Kenma locked his phone and sat it on the table, his nervous hands going back into his lap. His throat was dry, but he knew if he tried to sip his latte, he’d probably choke and die on the scene. How embarrassing. At least he knew twiddling his hands would keep him calm; the last thing he wanted was to emit a scent, basically telling the entire café that he was anxious. </p>
<p>“It’s gotta be something pretty serious if your pheromones are that strong.” A slight smirked crept up on his face. “I basically smelled it as soon as I walked in.”</p>
<p>Kenma felt the heat on his neck and cheeks. He didn’t even really know what he meant. Was he that anxious? Or did this Kuroo guy just have a great alpha sense of smell? </p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I doubt any of them can really smell it.” He motioned at the other people in the café, mostly omegas and a few betas. It was this moment that Kenma realized how many pairs of eyes were on the two of them. He felt himself sinking down lower in his seat. “Coffee beans really mask omegas’ pheromone scents…and so does mine.” He winked at the smaller boy. </p>
<p>“Why are you here?” He realized how rude it was to ask that after it had came out, but this guy really didn’t seem to take it to heart.<br/>
“Come on, now. You don’t even know me. Don’t act like I’m so bad.” He laughed, “I came to pick up drinks for the guys. We’re staying with an omega buddy that used to go to school with us,” he put a finger to his lips, as if to say shh…don’t tell anyone. </p>
<p>Kenma nodded. </p>
<p>“Did you work today?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I got off early cause of…circumstances.”</p>
<p>“Circumstances, huh?” Kuroo smiled at him. “You know, you’re pretty bad at hiding your emotions.” </p>
<p>Kenma stifled a small chuckle. He believed it. He never really had to hide his emotions before. He got comfortable pretty fast around Akaashi and Hinata. </p>
<p>“Sorry, I’m not the social butterfly my parents always wanted me to be.”</p>
<p>“Ouch, hitting me with family drama already?” Kenma looked away after his comment. How was he so smooth when talking? And how could he talk so freely? <em> I guess those are perks to being an alpha. </em> </p>
<p>“Why talk to me?” Kenma asked, staring at a painting of coffee beans on the wall. </p>
<p>“You seemed off,” Kuroo started, “like I said, I could sense how anxious you were when I walked in, and I figured you could use the conversation.” </p>
<p>“Why did you give that note to the waitress?”</p>
<p>“Well, I’m in town for a few days and you were really the first person I talked to, so I figured I could pay you back somehow…though I think I may be doing you that favor now.” He smiled genuinely. </p>
<p><em> Person. He referred to me as a person. He didn’t say ‘the first omega I talked to,’ he said person. </em> </p>
<p>Hardly ever did he feel like an actual person. Labels and secondary genders had become such a great part of meeting new people and establishing who could talk to who.</p>
<p>"It's nothing really serious. My lease is getting terminated and I'm just trying to find a new apartment." Kenma replied. </p>
<p>"Oya? That's pretty serious if you ask me, but to each their own. How long do you have?" </p>
<p>"Less than two weeks," he sighed. </p>
<p>"Ah, that's pretty scary."</p>
<p>"Not really." </p>
<p>He wanted this conversation to be over. Why did this alpha come talk to him? What was he getting out of it? Was he trying to just do his good deed for the day? It felt a lot like charity. </p>
<p>"I'll be right back," Kuroo smiled at Kenma and left his seat without pushing it back in. Kenma watched as the alpha walked up to the coffee bar, ordering himself a drink. <em> Great...he's planning on staying a while. All the more reason to leave now. </em> </p>
<p>He subtly kept his eyes on the taller man. Even with full layers of clothes, it was easy to tell that he was toned and well-built. Most alphas had a more masculine body style, but maybe he's an athlete too? Today, he was just wearing a plain black tee shirt, which Kenma had to admit hugged his body in a good way. His grey jogger-like pants honestly did the same. It was easy to tell this dude was comfortable with himself. Kenma cursed himself for being so self-conscious, but its not like he could pull clothes like that off anyway. He watched as Kuroo laughed and smiled at the cashier, easily being able to socialize with anybody. He felt sort of jealous. He had never been one that could just strike up conversations. </p>
<p>Kuroo returned to the table, espresso in hand, along with two slices of lemon cake. After sitting back down, he pushed one of the pieces towards Kenma, who felt bad to refuse. He wasn't one to splurge on sweets and delicacies, even if they were amazing. </p>
<p>He gave a slight smile to Kuroo, "thank you," he said quietly. </p>
<p>"No need to thank me. I forgot to ask so it would be rude to get just one piece. Who doesn't love cake?" </p>
<p>"I like pie." Kenma cursed at himself internally for allowing those words to just come out on their own. </p>
<p>"Really? What kind?" </p>
<p>
  <em> Why is he so interested? </em>
</p>
<p>"Apple," he said between bites, "my mom used to make it a lot when I was little, but it's been a while since I've had any."</p>
<p>"Hmm...apple's good, but I personally like cherry," he gave a big smile.</p>
<p>Kenma nodded, unsure of what else to say. </p>
<p>"I have to get back soon. We have plans to go celebrate later today," the taller male added, checking the time on his watch. </p>
<p>"I guess I need to start packing soon while I'm not busy," Kenma looked down at the yellow crumbs left from the cake. </p>
<p>"Listen, before I go," he started, "I have a proposal for you."</p>
<p><em> Oh no... </em> Kenma thought. <em> no, no, no, please no. Don't do it. </em></p>
<p>Kenma looked up, giving his attention to the alpha's proposition. </p>
<p>"I have my own place a few cities over. It's pretty large and I've started to hate living by myself. If you need somewhere to stay until you find somewhere to live, I'd be happy to have a roommate."</p>
<p>Kenma couldn't even picture this man's house. He tried to envision pearly white mansions with noble staircases, filled with personal butlers and chefs. A lump formed in his throat. No way was he going to accept this donation. It would just prove how weak he is as an omega. </p>
<p>He nodded. </p>
<p>"You don't have to give me an answer, but keep it in your mind as an option. I promise it would be better than going back to live with your parents." </p>
<p>
  <em> He's probably right on that one.. </em>
</p>
<p>Kuroo started to get up from his seat. "I know it's not very convenient, but you'd always have food to eat, as well as things to do. I wouldn't make you pay rent or anything."</p>
<p>"I think that's the total opposite of 'not-convenient," Kenma stifled. </p>
<p>"Well, true, but just keep it in mind," Kuroo gave an honest smile, "see you soon, Kenma."</p>
<p>The sound of his name sent shivers up his spine. His heart sped up and he looked down, trying to mask the blush that was greeting itself onto his cheeks. Once he heard Kuroo walk away, he watched as the alpha ordered four more drinks for the others and headed out of the door. </p>
<p>Kenma sat in the cafe for at least thirty more minutes, not ready to brace the walk to his apartment, where he knew he would have to pack up his current life.</p>
<p>While he spent his time at the cafe, Akaashi had sent him multiple apartment listings, all definitely not within his budget or too far away to the point he would have to get a new job, which is something he dreaded. </p>
<p>While staring at the pavement on his walk back, his mind kept wondering to the alpha who had so readily wanted to have a conversation with him. He was faced with internal shame. Did this guy pity him? </p>
<p><em> I'm an adult just like he is...I don't need charity. </em> </p>
<p>He reached the apartment, unlocking the door and kicking off his shoes. His apartment was relatively small, basically a studio. He had a twin bed pushed to the corner, perpendicular the mini-kitchen. At some point, he had been gifted a desk and used desk chair, which took the place of whatever kind of TV set would be in the room. For Kenma to be employed and play games most of the time, he did keep the little apartment pretty nice, at least on the kitchen side. There were a few dishes in the sink from the past two or three days. </p>
<p>He would often skip out on buying groceries, instead buying cheap packs of Ramen or ordering takeout, which in his mind, saved money. He didn't see the point in buying loads of fruits, vegetables, and meat, especially when he had absolutely no clue how to cook. He knew that he could probably burn water if he tried. </p>
<p>He looked around at his home, starting to notice the little flaws within the room. Cracked ceilings. Chipped beige paint on the walls. Loose knobs on the doors that he didn't have the tools to fix. Half of the electrical outlets didn't work, a real bummer on his hobbies. No wonder they wanted to tear this building down. It was relatively unsafe. </p>
<p>He took his jacket off and sat down on the bed, instantly being reminded of the encounter that had caused him to jump awake this morning. The scent of spice was still faint on the bedspread and sheets. </p>
<p>He sighed and stripped the bed from its normal attire, heading downstairs to the communal laundry room. </p>
<p>Kenma spent the rest of his night playing various games on his PSP, allowing himself to be buried underneath the clean, warm sheets. Eventually, he got tired of doing the same tasks over and over, ultimately causing him to turn off the system and fall asleep. </p>
<p>********************************************</p>
<p>
  <em> "You're safe here. No one will ever hurt you." </em>
</p>
<p>"huh? what's going on?"</p>
<p>
  <em> "No one will ever lay a hand on you." </em>
</p>
<p>"who's there?"</p>
<p>
  <em> "I will always protect you, Kenma." </em>
</p>
<p>The room is dark and all there that is there is a dark figure, haunting him. Fear eats him up, only to be contrasted by the content he feels. He's happy, but he's petrified. He reaches out to the figure, only to have his hand pulled into the dark void.</p>
<p>
  <em><strong> "I will make you mine." </strong></em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Phew, honestly, I write this in my free time, currently in between several homework assignments and a physics exam I am totally not prepared for. </p>
<p>Anyway, hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Fateful Decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kenma is faced with a difficult decision and ultimately his life changes within a day. Underlying tension, as well! :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next week had gone by as usual, with the exception of Kenma’s recent nightmares, which led to him missing a prior time when we didn’t have to wash his sheets every day. He spent four out of the next five days at work, using his off-day to start officially packing his things, even though he still had nowhere to go. </p><p>He waited to pack his laptop and other electronics last. Most of his clothes were already in boxes, leaving enough out for the next few days. He had spent at least three hours each day searching for somewhere and he had his hopes on one place, granted they accepted his renter’s application. Other than that, he had gotten no luck. </p><p>His manager was allowing him to take the next four days off to prepare. He looked around the room and noticed its emptiness. Every little thing was either thrown away or packed up, but he didn’t feel particularly sad about it. </p><p>He had two days until he was supposed to be out for good. Seeing as he had submitted an application and packed 94% of his things, he drifted to sleep, hoping to get some relief from his nightmare-induced habits. </p><p>It was a little after 6pm when he woke up, grateful for it to just be a regular nap. He walked to the kitchen to prep some noodles, shoving the only bowl he hadn’t packed yet into the microwave and stepping back over to check his phone. </p><p>
  <em> We’re sorry to inform you that your renter’s application has been denied.<br/>
Reason: unstable income </em>
</p><p>He had a feeling this would happen. </p><p>
  <em> Does this mean I’ll be homeless? I guess it isn’t too bad. I could rent a storage unit and live out of there. Nah, the manager would probably find out then kick me and my stuff to the curb. </em>
</p><p>His thoughts were interrupted by a sharp beeping from the microwave, a noise he had always despised. It was so loud and the neighbors could probably hear it. He grabbed the bowl out of the microwave and sat down on the bed. </p><p><em> I guess I’m left with no other option. </em> </p><p>He opened his phone, starting to dial the familiar 10-digit number that belonged to his mother. He was about to hit call then stopped, remembering the café. </p><p>
  <em> “I have my own place a few cities over. It's pretty large and I've started to hate living by myself. If you need somewhere to stay until you find somewhere to live, I'd be happy to have a roommate." </em>
</p><p>Kenma sighed, weighing his options in his mind.</p><p>
  <em> “you'd always have food to eat, as well as things to do. I wouldn't make you pay rent or anything." </em>
</p><p>Kuroo’s offer was pretty tempting. Kenma couldn’t deny that, but his pride could. Can alphas and omegas even live together if they’re not mating? Is it even legal for them to have a strictly platonic relationship? What if he did move in with Kuroo? Would it be awkward? And what about work? He’d have to quit for sure once he moved, no way he could take several buses every morning. Would he even tell his parents that he moved? Would they care?</p><p>Kenma started to sense a spicy smell and he knew he couldn’t think about this right now. </p><p>He erased the digits on the phone, grabbing his jacket and pulling out the weeks old slip of paper, dialing new digits on his phone. </p><p>As the ringing began, Kenma felt himself get even more anxious. He tried to leisurely take deep breaths, having no idea what he was going to say. </p><p>Eventually, someone answered. </p><p>“Hello?” </p><p>A lump formed in his throat, unable to answer. A few seconds passed dreadfully. </p><p>“Hellllloo~?” asked the responder again. </p><p>Kenma knew this was his chance and he needed to take it. </p><p>“I accept your offer,” he responded quietly. </p><p>“I’m glad you realized sooner rather than later,” Kenma could practically hear the smugness from over the phone. He considered dropping the call and blocking the number right then and there. </p><p>“Anyway, do you want me to come by tomorrow? I can go ahead and take your things and we can discuss terms.”</p><p>
  <em> Terms? What is this, an application? A contract? Am I signing my life over to him or something? </em>
</p><p>“sure,” a simple but needed response, “I’ll text you my address.”</p><p>“Okay, great. See you then.” With that, the call ended. </p><p>He was glad he was already mostly packed. The scent in the room had died down halfway through the phone call. The last thing he wanted was for an alpha to come in and smell his anxiousness, even though he already had at the café. </p><p>Kenma spent the remainder of the night packing up the rest of things after he texted Kuroo his address. He wondered if he should tell Akaashi or Hinata that he’s moving in with an alpha. They’d probably freak. He figured just to keep it a secret for now, or at least until one of them asks. </p><p>That night, there were no nightmares and there were no dreams. Only much needed sleep, which ended up confusing Kenma, but he was thankful he didn’t have to endure his own pheromones again. </p><p>Noon came faster than he would’ve liked, as he sat on the couch playing his PSP, surrounding by a couples of boxes of his own belongings. He didn’t have much stuff to move with, and he was glad that the furniture wasn’t his to take. It would’ve been a pain to have to sell the furniture or move it into a storage unit. </p><p>He found himself wondering what Kuroo’s place would look like. His mind went from images of mansions, to plantation homes, to even an entire village at one point. </p><p>He was in the middle of a boss battle in his game when a knock came from the door. He sighed and let his character die, shoving the PSP into his backpack. </p><p>He opened the door to a cheeky smiling figure. </p><p>“Heyy,” he greeted, “I brought you onigiri! You know as a little house-parting gift.” </p><p>Kenma couldn’t help but chuckle at his corniness. It was so dumb, but it was a relief at the same time. </p><p>“thanks” Kenma nodded a little.</p><p>“Yeah, sure,” Kuroo said, walking into the small apartment, “It’s pretty tight in here.”</p><p>“yeah, they’re tearing them down to build new ones.”</p><p>“It’s stupid they’re making you move out so soon though.” Kuroo stood and watched as Kenma hunted down plates in one of the boxes. “I’m honestly stoked to have a roommate, it’ll be like we’re in college.”</p><p>Something about that didn’t sit right with Kenma. What part about this makes it feel like college? They were total opposites and it was clear as soon as Kuroo stepped into the apartment.</p><p>“I doubt that.” Kenma replied, fishing out two plates and serving the takeout his ‘roommate’ had brought. </p><p>“You never know,” Kuroo added, taking a plate, proceeding to take food. </p><p>Something deep down inside wished that he would have never agreed to do it. He was regretting it already, but some small part of him felt excited and he couldn’t figure out why. </p><p>“So anyway, let’s talk terms,” the taller male suggested. </p><p>Kenma turned his attention towards Kuroo, waiting for him to speak.</p><p>“Well…would it bother you if I stayed up late?”</p><p>“no.”</p><p>“What about having friends over?”</p><p>“no.”</p><p>“Bringing a romantic interest home?”</p><p>Kenma felt a twinge of jealousy but pushed it down immediately. He hated his body for reacting this way, especially when he had no reason to. </p><p>“no,” he managed. </p><p>“I was just kidding on that one.”</p><p>“okay,” Kenma washed their plates after they were done eating, returning them to the storage box.</p><p>“I guess I should’ve asked this first. Do you have a mate or someone you’re planning to bond with? If so, this probably isn’t the best option.”</p><p>“no,” he looked down, not wanting to make eye contact. He was genuinely curious, “do you?”</p><p>“Nope, just haven’t had the time or found the right one I guess.” </p><p>Kenma found that hard to believe. His cheeks felt hot after asking his guest such a personal question. </p><p>“So,” Kuroo begins eagerly, “you ready to officially move out?” He gives a smile, heading towards the boxes. </p><p>Kenma nods, feeling already exhausted before even touching the boxes. </p><p>The two manage to fit everything into the car, which was a hell of a lot nicer than what Kenma had expected. Kenma was left in his apartment, looking at his no-longer home one last time, before leaving the keys on the counter and walking out. He didn’t think he was going to miss this small apartment, but he knew things would eventually get better. One day, he’d have a great house of his own. </p><p>He made it back to Kuroo’s car and hesitantly got into the front passenger seat, proceeding to buckle up. With that, the car started and they headed out of town. </p><p>On the way, conversation was surprisingly light. Kuroo willingly started conversations about friends and high school, talking about he had met his best friend – Bokuto? - in high school. Almost every conversation ended with a question, as if he was genuinely curious to learn more about Kenma. </p><p>“I attended high school online.”</p><p>“Wait, like all of high school?”</p><p>Kenma nodded, “since I was in elementary school.”</p><p>“Wow…that had to have been hard. I couldn’t imagine.”</p><p>“It wasn’t terrible.” Kenma replied, staring out of the window. He watched closely as his neighborhood passed him by, eventually being replaced by the interstate. He felt himself get a little nervous as he no longer knew where he was, forcing himself to trust someone he barely knew to take him away to some new sanctuary. </p><p>Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Kenma popped out of his trance, immediately smelling hints of spice and lime resignating with fear within the car. </p><p>“Hey, you have to calm down. It’s okay. I’m not taking you away to kill you or anything like that.” </p><p>“sorry,” he replied. </p><p>“Do you not realize when you’re releasing pheromones?”</p><p>“Not really.” He replied, feeling a little guilty. </p><p>Kuroo cracked the window on his side. “It’s okay, but you know it can affect those around you, right?”</p><p>Kenma shook his head, “I didn’t realize.”</p><p>“Didn’t you take a basic omega class at all?” </p><p>“no, those who studied online didn’t get to take those classes,” he replied. </p><p>“Wait, so you’re telling me you know nothing about your own pheromones?”</p><p>Kenma nodded slightly, “only the small things my mom taught me and that each scent is basically different with each emotion.”</p><p>“There’s a lot more to it than that, but I guess that’s a topic for a different time,” Kuroo directed his full attention to the road, not wanting to make his road-trip partner uncomfortable. It would seriously make it uncomfortable for the both of them. He truly wondered how much Kenma knew or didn’t know about his own body. </p><p>After about an hour and a half passed, Kenma noticed how different the city was. There were mere skyscrapers, nothing too tall and crazy, but enough for it to definitely be called a ‘city.’ There weren’t many trees, but instead dozens of shops, restaurants, arcades, even an ice-skating rink that they passed. He knew immediately that this was an alpha-beta town. It was so much more upscale than where he lived. </p><p>Eventually, they pulled into the lower parking deck of one of the ‘skyscrapers.’</p><p>“You live here?” Kenma asked. </p><p>“Yes, ‘we’ live here,” he winked at Kenma, proceeding to get out of the car and grab two of the boxes. Kenma grabbed only one, and left the rest, most of which were unimportant for the moment.<br/>
They walked up a flight of stairs within the parking deck then proceeded to the elevator. Kenma was amazed that there were almost 30 stories. He watched as Kuroo’s finger pressed the 24 button. Immediately, the elevator started moving, making him feel a little nauseous. </p><p>“Don’t worry, we’re almost there.”</p><p>“Mm..” </p><p>The elevator stopped, opening its doors to reveal a white and shiny hallway. They walked down a little further and Kuroo put the boxes down, fishing some keys out of his pocket and unlocking the door to his loft. </p><p>“Well, here we are.”</p><p>Kenma beamed with suspense as the door opened and the two walked in. Immediately, he was greeted with a clean, linen like smell. It was open, light, and airy. The walls were all white (at least he had that part right) with a staircase leading up to the second level (it wasn’t grand or noble though). He was ultimately surprised. </p><p>There were no signs of personal butlers or chefs and it truly looked like a young man lived there. He followed Kuroo and they set the boxes down in the middle of the living room. </p><p>“Well, what do you think?” Kuroo smiled childishly, waiting for an answer, “the kitchen’s over there," he said, pointing to right, close to entrance they had come in, "and the bedrooms are upstairs.” </p><p>“It’s big,” was all Kenma could muster up. He walked around the living room, eyeing the game systems and flat screen tv mounted to the wall. He walked past and looked out the massive floor-to-ceiling window. From there, he saw the city beneath him, and it was all starting to feel like a dream. He had no idea places and views like this had even existed. “wow.”</p><p>“I know, right?” Kuroo walked over to stand beside him, proudly taking in the view, “I think this is the only reason I chose this place,” he said affirmatively. </p><p>Kenma wanted to ask how he landed this place, as well as ask about his parents, but he felt like it wasn’t his place. Besides, he was just the roommate. A temporary charity case, he reminded himself. </p><p>“Come on, I’ll show you stairs.” </p><p>The two walked upstairs, where two bedrooms were opposite from each other. </p><p>He pointed to the right, “that one’s mine,” then to his left, “and this one is yours,” he smiled, opening the door, letting the omega explore his newfound living space.<br/>
The walls were painted a light shade of blue, but still bare. There was a queen bed in the center of the room, decorated with a yellow and grey comforter, with a dresser and TV opposite of the bed. Kenma walked over to the window and pulled open the curtains, revealing the amazing view he had just witnessed in the living room. </p><p>Kuroo spoke first.</p><p>“Sorry, I never really got the chance to decorate in here. Never really felt the need to, I guess.” He gave an exasperated chuckle, watching Kenma stare in awe. </p><p>“I like it.” Kenma replied nonchalantly. </p><p>“I’ll leave you to explore and get comfortable. I’ll be downstairs.” Kenma nodded and Kuroo left him alone. </p><p>He looked around the room, feeling as though it had never been inhabited. There was an abundance of smells, but at the same time, none at all. No faint smells of anyone else, just objects that had been brought in some time ago. </p><p>He loved the way the apartment smelled. It smelled so clean and so fresh, a complete opposite of what he was used to. He even wondered if Kuroo hired maids to come clean every few days. </p><p>After fifteen or so minutes of getting comfortable in his own room, he wandered quietly downstairs, noticing Kuroo wasn’t there. He tiptoed to the entertainment center, quickly noticing a PS4 and some games. Some part of him wasn’t surprised, but at the same time, he didn’t peg Kuroo to be that type of guy. </p><p>“You like games?” Kenma jumped back, startled from Kuroo’s words. He looked back towards the entrance, seeing Kuroo carrying the rest of the boxes from the car. </p><p>“Yeah, they’re basically my only hobby,” he replied, glancing at the floor. </p><p>“You can play them whenever you want, just make sure to make a new account.” Kenma’s eyes lit up. </p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Sure, why not. You live here too now. What’s mine is yours.” He said, taking the boxes upstairs. </p><p>Kenma usually would’ve jumped at that opportunity, but he was beyond exhausted from the move. </p><p>He heard Kuroo coming back down the stairs, “what would you like for dinner?”<br/>
“You don’t have to cook dinner for me.” </p><p>Kuroo walked towards him, smiling, patting his head. “Don’t worry, I love to cook.” </p><p>The head pat was excruciatingly annoying but he nodded, “whatever you want to cook then,” he replied. </p><p>“I’ll figure something out and I guarantee you’ll like it. You need to eat more.” </p><p>What was that supposed to mean? <em> Sorry I’m not up to your standards in weight. </em></p><p>Kenma felt his phone buzz in his pocket. </p><p>
  <em> Akaashi: Just checking in, how is everything? </em>
</p><p>He really didn’t know how to reply. Tell his friend that he’d been swept away to some magical alpha world or lie and say that he’s still figuring things out?</p><p>
  <em> Kenma: it’s ok. long story. tell you later. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akaashi: You better. I hope you’re safe. </em>
</p><p><em>Yeah…so do I. </em> Kenma thought. </p><p>He noticed Kuroo moving around the kitchen and decided to see what he was doing. The kitchen was bright, with multiple lights hanging from the ceiling. The countertops were all white and the fridge appeared to be some sort of expensive stainless steel. The counter tops spread across the room, ending in an L-shape where barstools allowed people to sit and eat. </p><p>Kenma took a seat at one of the barstools and watched as Kuroo moved somewhat gracefully around the kitchen, chopping up vegetables and preparing some sort of soup. This allowed Kenma to get a better glance of him. </p><p>He realized that Kuroo had changed sometime once he got here. He was wearing sweatpants and a tee shirt that hugged his torso, almost defining every toned muscle in his abdomen. His chest was broad, much larger than Kenma’s. He slid around the room for fun as he prepared the meal, thanks to his socks. But Kenma was pulled out of his staring contest. </p><p>“You must really like watching me,” Kuroo said with a half-smirk, “that or you might actually be interested in cooking.”</p><p>Kenma looked away, “I have to make sure you don’t poison me.”</p><p>Kuroo laughed loudly, “If I wanted you dead, I wouldn’t have brought you to my apartment to kill you,” he finally managed to stop laughing. </p><p>“I guess.” </p><p>“So tell me about your friends you were with last week after the ceremony.”</p><p>“They’re both omegas and we were technically all in the same grade. Hinata likes video games almost as much as I do and Akaashi is more of a support system for me.” </p><p>“They sound nice,” he smiled and glanced over to Kenma before looking back down at the vegetables, “I was with my best friend, the one I told you about, and the other one was Lev, who I’m not great friends with but he’s not too bad. We were celebrating with our friend Tsukishima, who had just graduated, but he got there after you had left.” </p><p>Kenma had remembered Hinata talking about some guy named Tsukishima, but they weren’t close. If he was friends with Kuroo and those others, then he was likely an alpha too. He turned his attention back to the conversation. </p><p>“You definitely would have known when I left,” Kenma said quietly. </p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kuroo glanced up at Kenma.</p><p>“Why did you stare at me the entire time?”</p><p>Kuroo put down the knife and towel he was holding and walked over to where Kenma was sitting, placing a hand firmly on the counter before leaning down, his face inches away from Kenma’s. Kenma felt himself start to get embarrassed. </p><p>“Because you intrigued me,” he replied quietly, as if to say it where only Kenma himself could hear it. </p><p>Kuroo chuckled a little and leaned up, walking back to his station, “besides, you looked familiar and I stared until I realized you were the same guy from the grocery store.”</p><p>Kenma let out an ‘oh’ and quickly got up, walking out of the kitchen and upstairs to his room. </p><p>“Dinner will be ready soon!” Kuroo called out before he could make it fully up the stairs. </p><p>Kenma closed the door once he was safely inside his room. He went to the en-suite bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. </p><p><em> You intrigued me. </em> </p><p>Why did he say that? Kenma saw the blush on his neck and cheeks, proceeding to wash his face with cold water. Why did he feel this way? Getting all jumpy and nervous for no reason. Was it because he was an alpha? </p><p>After ten minutes of him cooling down, he tiptoed downstairs, glancing in the kitchen, where no one was to be found. The kitchen smelled heavenly. He walked to the stove, seeing a large pot of stew. He made this much for just the two of them?</p><p>“Smells good, huh?” Kuroo asked, once again startling Kenma out of his trance. “sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. You’re pretty jumpy, huh? Kinda like a skittish cat.”</p><p>“I am not.”</p><p>“You definitely are.”</p><p>Kenma rolled his eyes and Kuroo took notice, clenching his jaw and grasping the counter tightly. He turned around the grab two bowls, but mainly to distract himself. He handed one of the bowls to Kenma and they ended up on the couch, watching some weird gaming show Kenma found. </p><p>“What is this even about?” Kuroo inquired.</p><p>“No idea, but it’s pretty cool.” Kenma watched intently. </p><p>Kuroo could tell he wasn’t used to having a TV with so many different channels. </p><p>Once Kuroo was done eating, he got up, offering to take Kenma’s bowl, too, noticing how only half was eaten. </p><p>“Do you not have a large appetite?” </p><p>“not really.”</p><p>Kuroo walked to the kitchen then came back. </p><p>“It’s been a long day, so I think I’m gonna go lay in bed for the rest of the night. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen or play whatever.” He yawned loudly, “goodnight,” he started up the stairs. </p><p>“goodnight.” Kenma replied. He had to admit, he was pretty tired, too. He followed in Kuroo’s footsteps upstairs, turning off the lights downstairs, or at least the ones he could find switches for. </p><p>Once in his room again, he walked over to the window, taking in the view of the nighttime city. This was beyond different from his old apartment and how he had grown up. He never would’ve believed he’d end up here. Was this really the best option? ‘Shacking up’ with an alpha who could easily overtake him? He didn’t seem like that type of person, but Kenma always remember what his mom used to say before she pulled him out of normal school. </p><p><em> “Don’t talk to anyone bigger or taller than you. They will end up using you and hurting you in the future. Don’t be naïve. Don’t believe the lies like I did. Be smarter. Be your own person. </em> </p><p>He always hated when she talked to him like that. She’d lose her mind if she saw him now. But then again, would she? She never showed interested in Kenma’s personal life, nor really in any other aspect of his life either. </p><p>He sighed, walking over to the bed, knowing tomorrow he would need to explain himself to Akaashi, tell his job that he was quitting, and face Kuroo again, but he guessed he better get used to that. He stayed awake long enough to unpack his essentials, such as his toothbrush and phone charger. </p><p>After getting in bed, he stared at the ceiling, wondering how life could’ve taken him here. His mind wondered to Kuroo and if he was even awake. He put a hand to his own cheek, telling himself to stop thinking about other people and just sleep and eventually, he did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Update: I failed the physics exam. :.)<br/>At this point, I'm writing most of day to relieve my own stress so I hope you enjoy reading my stress-fueled chapters.</p><p>Also, imagining Kuroo sliding around the kitchen in socks gave me much needed serotonin :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. "It's Kinda Like Having a Pet Cat"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kenma and Kuroo share an awkward encounter, leaving Kenma feeling conflicted about his new lifestyle.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were hands, rather large hands, tracing every inch of him. </p><p>They traced his lips, his untouched neck, his chest. They wanted all of him. They pulled him closer. The scent of velvety, rich honey filled his nose. It was enticing and he wanted to take it all in. It was intoxicating to him, to the point he could taste it. </p><p>The warm hands traced every inch of his body. They left him speechless. He wanted more. </p><p>
  <em> More, please. More, more. </em>
</p><p>Kenma opened his eyes to see the unfamiliar ceiling, the same one he had fallen asleep staring at the night before. He had forgotten about the move yesterday. </p><p>He shuffled to check the time on his phone, but his body was stiff, not wanting to move. Something else felt different too. </p><p>His eyes widened, remembering the dream that indulged him overnight. He lifted the covers slightly, revealing a covered, yet unsurprising boner that had formed. He gave an ‘ugh’ and moved, grabbing his phone and seeing that it was only 8:30 am. </p><p>It wasn’t like this was his first time dealing with morning wood, but it was definitely his first time encountering a dream that vivid and sensical. He knew he could get a quickie off in the shower, especially considering that he had a roommate to keep in mind now. The room smelled of cinnamon and sugar; sweet, but dreadful to Kenma. </p><p>He got up, heading to the bathroom, pulling out one of the towels from underneath the sink and stopped immediately. </p><p>
  <em> Shit. </em>
</p><p>He rushed back into the room, taking a glance in every box in his room, much to his dismay, none of them containing his clothes. Those were the first ones they had brought in yesterday, which meant they were still downstairs, waiting to be brought up. </p><p>He paced the floor, wondering if he could stealthily retrieve some clothes and run back up without being caught. </p><p>He opened the door slightly, peeking out. Kuroo’s bedroom door was closed, and he heard no sounds. He tiptoed down the stairs and into the living room, fumbling open the boxes to find at least one pair of clothes. He tried to find a pair of boxers, all of which were at the bottom of the box. Once he reached and grabbed a pair, he was startled by a certain presence in the room. </p><p>“Kenma..” </p><p>Kuroo stood a good few feet away from him, covering his mouth and nose. </p><p>Kenma wanted to die right there on the spot. Concealed boner and all. So much for this easy-going roommate agreement. </p><p>Kuroo’s eyes were darker than usual, but not as if he was disgusted. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I had left my boxes of clothes down he-“ he was cut off by Kuroo’s words. </p><p>“Go upstairs, <strong> now.</strong>” Kenma grabbed the outfit he had managed to find and headed upstairs quickly. </p><p>He shut and locked his door, heading immediately for the shower. He felt so disgusted with himself. Could Kuroo smell his arousal that easily? Maybe he really did have some sort of super alpha sense of smell. Whatever the case, he needed to wash it off now. </p><p>He spent a good thirty minutes in the shower, not ready to go downstairs and face his housemate whom he had embarrassed himself in front of already. He hadn’t even been here 24 hours yet. </p><p>He put on the fresh clothes, some shorts and tee shirt that he couldn’t remember where he got from. He grabbed his phone and put it in his pocket and headed for the abyss he was going to fall into downstairs. </p><p>He tiptoed down once again, only to find no one there. He walked to the kitchen, a simple note laying on the counter. </p><p>
  <em> Kenma,<br/>
Went out for a little. Make sure to eat breakfast.<br/>
See you soon,<br/>
K </em>
</p><p>It was official. Kenma was so embarrassing, it forced his roommate out of the house. </p><p>He looked around at all the different fruits Kuroo had stocked up on. He searched through the pantry, feeling a little guilty in doing so. He couldn’t find any cereal, which bummed him out, so he headed straight for the living room instead. He figured he could play around with the PS4 until Kuroo got back…from wherever he was.</p><p>****************************************************************</p><p>“I’m telling you, it’s weird.” Kuroo stated plainly.<br/>
“Well, that’s what you get for inviting an omega you barely know into your house.” </p><p>“Bokuto, you don’t think I know that?” </p><p>Bokuto shrugged, sitting on his couch, watching as Kuroo paced in his living room. </p><p>“It was like he had no idea I could smell it. I’ve never smelled anything like it before. It was so sweet with a little spice, like a strong mix of cinnamon and sugar. And it was so potent. I thought I could smell it before he even came downstairs. Even though I’ve dated in the past, this was so different.” Kuroo rubbed his neck. </p><p>“Well, yeah, because all you dated were alphas and betas. You were <em> too good </em> for omegas back then.”</p><p>“What if it happens again? What if I lose control and lose his trust?”</p><p>“You just gotta trust yourself that you’ll do what’s best for him, not you,” Bokuto gave a bright animated smile to his best friend. </p><p>“I don’t know if I’ll be able to.”</p><p>“You will,” Bokuto chuckled, “and even if you can’t, you won’t stop trying to get him to forgive you.”</p><p>“You’re right about that,” he took a seat on the couch, leaning his head back and staring at the ceiling, “what do I owe you for the early morning vent session?” </p><p>“I want to meet the other omega he was with.” Bokuto answered affirmatively. </p><p>“Wait, really? Which one?”</p><p>Bokuto had never been interested in this sort of thing. It was definitely amusing to watch. They were both at the age when mating and bonding normally happen, but neither one of them had been given any luck.</p><p>“The dark-haired one. He seemed so calm and collected. I really like those whose personalities contrast with mine.” </p><p>“Then why are we friends?” they both shared a laugh, “just give me some time. I’ll figure out a way for that to happen,“ Kuroo stated, winking at his best friend. </p><p>*******************************************************************</p><p>Back at home, Kenma felt anxious, not to the point where it would be a bad thing, just a gut feeling in his stomach that something was missing. He felt almost empty and he knew it wasn’t hunger. </p><p>He had spent the past two hours playing some zombie game that Kuroo had. It definitely had better graphics than the games he played. And being able to see it on such a large tv was life-changing. </p><p>He heard the door open, pausing the game to make sure an intruder wasn’t breaking in, not like he could do much against an intruder in this town. </p><p>“Good morning! Well, afternoon now, I guess.” Kuroo greeted his roommate while taking his shoes off at the door.</p><p>Kenma felt his face heating up, wondering how Kuroo felt about their predicament this morning. But..Kuroo seemed okay? Maybe he just wants to completely forget it. </p><p>“I brought us takeout,” Kuroo said, walking to the kitchen and sitting the bags down on the counter. </p><p>
  <em> How can he just act like nothing happened? </em>
</p><p>Kenma turned off the PS4 and put the controller away, deciding to walk to the kitchen. </p><p>Kuroo turned around to face him, towering over him. </p><p>“Did you eat breakfast?” he asked in a serious tone. </p><p>Kenma shook his head, looking towards the food. </p><p>“You know, you need to eat somewhat healthy food to survive,” Kuroo started, “your body will hate you in the future if you eat nothing but bad stuff.”</p><p>Kenma gave an annoyed look. </p><p>“Sorry, sorry.” Kuroo threw his hands up in response, “but after today, I’m not getting anymore takeout. We have to get you eating better.” </p><p>
  <em> Is this dude my dad or something? Why does he care so much about what I eat? I guess it is his place so I technically have to eat whatever he buys. </em>
</p><p>Kuroo walked over to prepare the plates with food. </p><p>“Listen…,” he began, “about this morning..”</p><p>Kenma froze, ready to be kicked out to the street, boxes and all. </p><p>“It just caught me off-guard,” Kuroo remained facing away from him, “just try not to let it happen again.”</p><p>Kenma nodded to himself, of course he couldn’t let it happen again. It was a weak spot. A weakness within an alpha’s household. </p><p>He walked over to the counter, beside Kuroo. “It happens to all of us,” he smiled down at the smaller boy before giving another annoying head pat, “your pheromones are just stronger than I realized.”</p><p>Kenma looked down at the food, refusing to make eye contact. He really didn’t know much about his own body. He had never really cared to learn more. In fact, he didn’t want to know more. Google wasn’t an outlet he wanted to turn to, considering most articles were about puberty and mating, both of which he knew relatively none about. He just wasn’t interested. Surely Kuroo knew enough about those types of things. </p><p>The two sat down to eat in the living room again, choosing to watch the food channel for some reason. Kenma had let Kuroo choose what to watch this time. </p><p>“I’d love to try to make that.” Kuroo would point out every now and then. </p><p>“You’d have to be like a 5-star chef,” Kenma retorted.</p><p>“Not necessarily.”</p><p>They watched about 3 or 4 episodes of the show after they were done eating, even though Kenma kept most of his attention to his phone, switching between a game and texting Akaashi and Hinata in a group chat. </p><p>
  <em> Kenma: so I found someone to stay with for awhile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hinata: who is it? &gt;.&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kenma: the alpha. from the restaurant. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hinata: NO WAY</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akaashi: Are you serious? Are you sure that’s a good idea?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kenma: it was the best idea at the time. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akaashi: has he tried to take advantage of you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kenma: no. he’s pretty decent. he keeps trying to force me to eat though. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akaashi: that’s not a bad thing..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hinata: You’re so lucky! I bet you’re living in a mansion or something XD</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kenma: it’s nothing like that. it’s just an apartment, but it’s pretty big.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akaashi: Don’t let him force you into anything. </em>
</p><p>Kuroo’s eyes stayed glued to the TV, “So I’ve been thinking.” </p><p>“Hmm?” </p><p>“Why don’t you invite one of your friends here? Surely, they’re worried about you. You could show them where you’re living and how you’re absolutely not in any danger.” He chuckled a little. “We could have a small dinner or something here. I’m willing to cook and you could meet my best friend.”</p><p>
  <em> That’s honestly the last thing I want to do, Kuroo. </em>
</p><p>But he seemed so enthusiastic. </p><p>“Maybe. I’ll bring it up to him.” He immediately referred to Akaashi. He assumed Hinata’s parents wouldn’t appreciate him going out of town to some alpha-beta town. He switched to a private 1:1 message with Akaashi. </p><p>
  <em> Kenma: so…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akaashi: ??</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kenma: do you want to come over for dinner sometime? there’s enough room and you could sleep on the couch. (it’s his idea, not mine) also, he’s inviting his friend over.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akaashi: I guess, I could come tomorrow night. Wouldn’t want you to be stuck with two alphas in one room. :)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kenma: i’ll text you the address. thanks Keiji. </em>
</p><p>“He said tomorrow night’s good.” Kenma turned his attention back to Kuroo. </p><p>“Really? That’s awesome! At least it’ll be Friday night so none of us have to work the next day.”</p><p>
  <em> Work! Shit. I still have to call and quit. And what does he mean ‘us?’ Does he work? </em>
</p><p>“Do you work?” Kenma cursed at himself, realizing the words had just came out before he could stop himself. </p><p>“I do.” Kuroo smiled, “I work under my father. He owns a sports analytical company, dealing with players, medications they take, how it affects them, that sort of thing. I’m pretty much his finance and accounting department. Sometimes, he’ll let me meet with players if he’s busy and can’t make a meeting.”</p><p>Kenma’s mouthed formed an ‘Oh’ shape and he nodded, honestly surprised. </p><p>“Most of it I can do from home, but sometimes he’ll call me to review papers in person or have an in-person interview with a player.”</p><p>Kuroo seemed to have a good relationship with his father, much in contrast to Kenma and his father. He wondered what it was like to actually work with one of his parents. </p><p>Part of him felt guilty that Kuroo had a stable job. Should he immediately try to go back into the workforce? He needed to start saving more money if he ever wanted to have a place of his own. </p><p>One thing at a time…he needed to quit the job he had first. </p><p>“So, how did you like the game?” Kuroo asked, “I’m glad it’s getting used. I feel like I hardly have time to play anymore.”</p><p>“It’s cool. Very realistic and graphically inclined.”</p><p>“I think that may be the most enthusiastic thing I’ve ever heard you say,” he laughed, “I may just have to buy you more games so you’ll talk to me.”</p><p>Kenma froze, staring over to where Kuroo was sitting on the couch, “you don’t have to buy me games.”</p><p>“So that means you’ll talk to me on your own accord?”</p><p>Kenma didn’t reply, instead giving his attention back to the phone. </p><p>“that’s what I thought,” Kuroo looked back towards the TV, “besides, it’s my nature to give you whatever you want or need…even if were not bonded, it’s still my role to care for you.”</p><p>Is he serious? He was almost 20 for god’s sake, he lived alone for a whole year. He’d understand if they were pursuing each other, but that’s not what was happening. Even if his hormones are telling him to provide, he shouldn’t feel like he has to. </p><p>“I don’t need to be cared for,” Kenma replied with a blank expression. </p><p>“Trust me, my body enjoys it,” he laughed a little, “it’s kinda like having a pet cat. I just have to feed you and give you toys to play with. You’ll do the rest.”</p><p>“I am nothing like that.”</p><p>“You are.”</p><p>Kenma rolled his eyes at that comment once again, setting something off in Kuroo, who was now staring directly at him. Something about him looked…angry? Dark? </p><p>Kuroo stood up, walking over to in front of where Kenma sat, looking down directly into his eyes. </p><p>“Stop rolling your eyes at me,” he said in a husky tone, “or you’ll regret it later.”</p><p>Kenma watched at Kuroo gave him a slight smile then walked to the kitchen, likely to do the dishes. He realized just how fast his heart was beating in his chest, to the point he could feel it in his entire body. Was he joking? What did ‘later’ mean? Kenma started to sense a very faint smell of pepper, immediately hopping off the couch and heading upstairs. </p><p>Although he was emitting an anxious scent, part of him felt inferior. For some reason, part of him wanted to submit to Kuroo’s comment. He felt so vulnerable in the moment, like his whole body was unable to move. Was that an omega thing? Could Kuroo really have complete control whenever he wanted?</p><p>He laid on the bed for a while, waiting for his temperature and scent to die down. He figured he could use this time to text Akaashi the address of the apartment and call his manager, who simply replied with, “we’ll miss you, take care.” </p><p>
  <em> Well, that was easy. Then again, they’d probably like to hire someone more social and felt bad about firing me. </em>
</p><p>His mind wondered to his old apartment and if it was already torn down. He wondered how Hinata felt now that he wasn’t coming in to work anymore. He gave a few seconds to think about his family and what they’re doing, but quickly pushed that thought away. </p><p>He wanted to leave. The view from his room was great, but he wanted to see it, and mainly clear his mind. He didn’t want to think about Kuroo or this apartment or his parents or his old life. He yearned to fully accept this new part of his life, but how could he do that staring out of a window?</p><p>Outside his room, he heard Kuroo’s door shut, likely meaning he was going to take a shower. Kenma knew he had enough time to slip out undetected. </p><p>He grabbed his jacket and made his way downstairs, slipping his shoes on and heading out of the door, not concerned with the fact that he didn’t have the keys to get back in later. </p><p>He took the elevator down to the first floor, which usually consisted of a lobby and out to the main street. It was above the underground car garage he had discovered yesterday. </p><p>The lobby matched the prior hallways, all white with marble floors. It had a stairway leading to the second floor, which appeared to contain a fitness room and business center. There was a huge chandelier in the middle of the lobby, no doubt the main eye-catcher. </p><p>Kenma nodded to the three workers at the front desk as walked straight out of the main lobby doors, onto the busy street.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter is pretty short and all dialogue, but I wanted the next scene to be in it's own chapter! Exciting stuff to come! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. To Scent or Not to Scent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kenma is forced into a harmful situation. Later, Kenma and Kuroo discuss personal matters about their situation.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! Wow, this story is not even 3 days old and I have gotten almost 300 hits. I'm genuinely grateful for everyone reading and you are the reason I keep writing during every second of my free-time. :) Thank you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroo got out of the shower, towel dried his hair, and walked back into his room, picking out an outfit to wear for the rest of the day. To be honest, he was tired, mostly mentally. He figured he wouldn’t be going out, so he put on a pair of shorts and a tee shirt. </p>
<p>He opened his door, seeing that Kenma’s bedroom door had been open. He peeked in and saw that no one was around, though he did smell very faint hints of pepper. Maybe what Kuroo had said earlier really got to him. </p>
<p>Kuroo meant it as a joke….for the most part. </p>
<p>He walked downstairs, towel wrapped around his neck, catching any drippings from his still wet hair that tended to hold moisture. </p>
<p>He reached the bottom, “I hope you’re-“ he looked around, half-expecting Kenma to be playing video games, but everything was untouched, the food channel still previewing re-runs from where they were watching it earlier, “….hungry?”</p>
<p>He walked to the kitchen, hoping to be faced with brown and blonde hair with an annoyed face. </p>
<p>“Kenma.” He peered into the kitchen. </p>
<p>Fear spiked in his chest. Kenma wasn’t in the apartment. </p>
<p>
  <em> Fuck. </em>
</p>
<p>Kuroo ran to the door, noticing Kenma’s shoes were gone before quickly putting on his own. He quickly grabbed his keys and phone from the kitchen counter and darted out the door after throwing the towel on the floor. Call it intuition, but he knew Kenma wasn’t safe. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After leaving the lobby, Kenma made his way onto the somewhat busy sidewalks, facing glares and uncomfortable stares from those around him. He pulled his jacket up, covering his untouched neck and kept walking, noting the buildings around so he’d be able to get back. </p>
<p>He passed by several stores, ones that sold antiques, ones that sold pet supplies, and even ones that sold sex toys. </p>
<p>He ended up outside of a small arcade. The crowd had died down some, since it was getting really late. He figured the inside of the arcade would be pretty empty. This trip was supposed to ease his mind, right? He couldn’t think of a better way. </p>
<p>Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, pulling him away, towards the dark part of the street. </p>
<p>“What is an omega like you doing here?” the voice said. </p>
<p>Kenma was startled, turning around to see a large man, probably in his late twenties. He had a smug look on his face, but not like Kuroo’s. This man’s was much more annoying. He didn’t know how to respond, trying to shove the man’s hand away. </p>
<p>But that only caused the man to pull him closer. At this point, he was under the man’s arm. He reached to Kenma’s jacket collar, pulling it down to reveal his skin. </p>
<p>“See, you don’t belong to anyone here, so I might as well make you mine.” He put a finger under Kenma’s chin, lifting his head up, their faces just inches apart. Kenma gulped, unable to move under the man’s grasp. “I think we’ll have a lot of fun.”</p>
<p>“N-no, I don’t want that,” Kenma replied, desperately trying to push the man’s body away. </p>
<p>“Don’t piss me off, now,” he grasped Kenma’s arm tightly, “I think we both know you’d love to be taken and marked. Nobody has even scented you. You’re not wanted by anyone else.”</p>
<p>Kenma couldn’t scream. He couldn’t yell. He couldn’t even cry. The only thing he could do is submit and involuntarily release the spicy lime scent he hated so much. He wanted to yell, and kick, and scream. He wanted to scream for Kuroo. He wanted him to help. He wanted to be safe. He wanted to go back and watch dumb TV shows and laugh at Kuroo’s stupid commentary. He wanted to eat Kuroo’s dinner and get annoyed at his dumb jokes. He wanted his presence. </p>
<p>Small and fragile tears finally started falling down his cheeks, onto the pavement, in a city he didn’t belong to. </p>
<p>“Let him go.”</p>
<p>Kenma and the man both turned, seeing a heavy-breathing Kuroo who looked as if he had just run a 10 mile. He was sweaty, adding to moisture of his damp head. </p>
<p>Kenma saw the look in his eyes, no doubt it was dangerous. </p>
<p>“Oh, so he’s yours?” the man spat, “pretty bold of you to let your pet run around without a leash.”</p>
<p>“I am not afraid to hurt you.” </p>
<p>“Over this little thing?” the man held up Kenma’s arm, “I’m not afraid of some little alpha who thinks he’s better than everyone.”</p>
<p>Just then, Kenma caught a whiff of something pungent. It wasn’t the man beside him, who emitted a scent that smelled like old paper. It was putrid, but this new smell was way more intense. It smelled like burnt sugar. As if you were to put honey in a pot and literally burn it. He glanced up at Kuroo, immediately making the connection. </p>
<p>The man was also intrigued, trying not to let it show on his face. He released Kenma’s body, “whatever, you’re not worth my time.” He started to walk away. </p>
<p>Kenma’s feet shuffled underneath him before he fell to his knees, ultimately leaving him broken on the pavement. </p>
<p>Kuroo dashed over to the man, grabbing his collar before turning him around and undoubtedly punching him in the face. The man got out of his grasp and ran away from the two quickly before Kuroo could get another hit in. </p>
<p>Kuroo walked over to Kenma, grabbing his hand, pulling him up off the ground and marching towards the apartment building. </p>
<p>Once they were in the apartment, Kenma sat on the couch quietly, his hands in his lap, trying to reduce his lingering fear. Kuroo walked to the kitchen and to the living room, several times. He paced the floor, trying to figure out what to say. </p>
<p>Kenma started, “I’m sor-“</p>
<p>“Dammit, Kenma!” Kuroo stopped, facing the smaller male. “Why would you do that?”</p>
<p>Kenma wasn’t sure whether to get defensive or just apologize. </p>
<p>“I got bored. I wanted to clear my mind.”</p>
<p>“Then you come get me and I can take you out somewhere clear your mind!” A burnt sugar scent still lingered in the air. </p>
<p>“It wouldn’t help if I was trying to clear my mind from you!” Kenma looked down, realizing he had just yelled at the alpha in front of him. </p>
<p>Kuroo just stopped and stared at him. He honestly felt bad. He was the reason Kenma left in the first place. </p>
<p>“He could have seriously hurt you or even marked you, then I wouldn’t have been able to help.”</p>
<p>“I know, but I just-“</p>
<p>“You can’t just leave without me. It’s dangerous for you around here. You’re not marked or scented. I wouldn’t have forgiven myself if you were hurt.” </p>
<p>Kenma nodded, looking away towards the window, no longer having any desire to see the outside world. He would be content just staring out of the window, as if it were one big TV screen, but he knew he couldn’t live his life that way. </p>
<p>Kuroo walked over to Kenma, getting on his knees to face him one on one. </p>
<p>“Are you hurt?” Kuroo asked him. </p>
<p>Kenma just shook his head, still looking towards the window. </p>
<p>“Look at me,” he quietly demanded, allowing Kenma to oblige. Kenma was met with the same hazel eyes he had been forced to endure those few weeks ago. </p>
<p>“I will always protect you, Kenma,” Kenma wanted to cry right then and there. “No one will ever lay a hand on you while you live here.”</p>
<p>Kuroo reached out to hug him, to which he didn’t know he desperately needed. He gave in, taking in Kuroo’s body and wrapping himself around him. It was warm, safe, and exactly what he needed. His nose filled with the smell of pure, sweet peppermint, to which he found irrevocably soothing. He had the urge to take it all in and it almost made him feel like he was at a high. </p>
<p>“What is that?” Kenma asked while buried in Kuroo’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“It’s a calming pheromone. It should ease your nerves and prevent you from experiencing any more fear.”</p>
<p><em> How convenient… </em> Kenma internally gave an eye roll. </p>
<p>The two pulled away from one another, but Kuroo didn’t leave his eye level and peppermint still lingered on Kenma’s body. </p>
<p>“How did you know where I was?” Kenma asked, looking down at his hands. </p>
<p>“I figured you’d go somewhere to get something off your chest. I had really hoped you were in the arcade a few blocks down. And I was right,” Kuroo gave a smirk. </p>
<p>“Earlier…was that…your smell?” He referred to the potent burnt sugar smell. “Probably. Ol’ dude couldn’t handle it I guess.” Kuroo put a hand over his mouth, chuckling a little. </p>
<p>“It was pretty strong…”</p>
<p>“Yeah…sorry about that,” he awkwardly smiled. </p>
<p>“So you said if I was scented, then I could walk around freely?” Kuroo nodded in response. “What does that mean?”</p>
<p>Kuroo stood up, moving to sit beside Kenma, awkwardly. </p>
<p>“Umm well…when people scent each other, it means that they pretty much constantly smell like the other person. It lets other people know that ‘hey, this person has somebody that will beat me up’ kinda thing.”</p>
<p>Kenma nodded. He didn’t know that even existed. He knew you could smell like another person, but he didn’t know it was such an intense thing that could protect him.</p>
<p>“Anyways, I’m going to head up to bed. We have a dinner party tomorrow night.” Kuroo stood up, giving Kenma another dreadful head pat, one Kenma might have actually been slightly grateful for tonight. “Are you sure you’re okay?</p>
<p>Kenma nodded up at him. Kuroo headed up the stairs. </p>
<p>Kenma was alone with his thoughts. He thought back to the scenting. He hadn’t been taught anything about it, so he really didn’t know much. At the very least, if he was scented, he could actually leave whenever he wanted to. He could still smell the sweet peppermint that stayed behind on his clothes and skin. Maybe it wouldn’t be too bad?</p>
<p>Kenma dashed up the stairs, in order to catch Kuroo before he closed his door for the night. </p>
<p>“Kuro,” he tried to play it off sweetly, worried the alpha in front of him would reject, “can we scent each other?” he asked, looking at the floor. </p>
<p>Kuroo didn’t know how to respond, unsure of what to say. He knew Kenma wasn’t very educated on this subject. </p>
<p>“Please.” Kenma begged. </p>
<p>“No, at least not now.” Kuroo sighed, “At least do some more research on it. Take some time and if you still want to do it, we can.” </p>
<p>Kenma huffed and went into his room, closing the door, and falling onto the bed. If he was scented, that wouldn’t have happened earlier. He needed to be able to go out without worrying he’d get raped or marked or possibly even killed. He hesitantly opened google. </p>
<p>
  <em> Search: scenting</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Results:<br/>
Scenting is an action done between two people, allowing each other to essentially ‘wear’ their scents. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It is practical for mothers to scent their children before going to school. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>This study shows that these 10 foods can change your scent. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Scenting is typically done prior to mating and/or bonding. It is a sign of courtship and tells others that this person is ‘taken.’ </em>
</p>
<p>He hadn’t expected that. So it was a relationship thing? </p>
<p>He spent the next half hour looking through articles, learning about this process, occasionally hitting a few terms he wasn’t aware of and probably didn’t need to know. He glaced at the clock in the top corner, 1:52 am. </p>
<p>He plugged his phone in, giving up on his research, kicking his pants off, and getting into bed, casually slipping into sleep.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He felt a wall behind him, someone pushing him against it. He wanted to see the person, feel them, smell them, but none of his senses worked. He couldn’t open his eyes and he couldn’t move. All he could do was feel the heat radiating off this person. </p>
<p>Hands were touching his waist, around to his back, pulling him closer. He felt moisture on his skin, no doubt the mouth of someone else. He couldn’t stop himself from moaning. The lips moved from his chest, to his collarbone, and finally, his neck. Suspense grew before the person leaned in, “are you having fun, kitten~?” The person kissed his neck, right before biting down hard, essentially taking him for life. </p>
<p>Kenma awoke with a jump, sitting up and rubbing his face. He felt exhausted, not to mention aroused from his dream. He sighed; thankful he had remembered to bring up the clothes boxes yesterday. He even had unpacked most of it.</p>
<p>The room had the similar smell as yesterday morning, a subtle mix of sugary cinnamon, as if to let everyone nearby know his dream was arousing. He opened the window in his room, planning to air out the smell, hoping Kuroo couldn’t smell it wherever he was. </p>
<p>He grabbed some clothes from the closet and hopped in the shower. </p>
<p>The water was warm and indulgent, wrapping him in a layer of safety. He let the water flow down his hair and face, while stroking himself. He kept thinking back to the dream, remembering the feelings of being touched, kissed, sucked, and bitten. He remembered the warmth. He tried to remember the comment and voice, but that was the one thing he could never remember. </p>
<p>His mind wondered, like it usually did, to random things he found attractive. He always tried to imagine boobs or a girl’s ass in his mind, but that never seemed to work. He had never seen it in person, so how could he picture it realistically in his mind.</p>
<p>He tried to remember the dream from a few nights ago. As if someone was whispering.</p>
<p> <em> I will always protect you, Kenma. </em></p>
<p>He was close now, all the dreams mixing together into an image of lust, still without a face to paint the full picture. He felt euphoric, wishing someone would just take him like he dreamt about. </p>
<p><em> I will make you mine. </em> </p>
<p>He came on his own hand, the water immediately starting to wash away the presence of his high. He went on to wash himself, making sure to rid himself of any arousal. </p>
<p>Once his shower was finished, he walked downstairs to find Kuroo in the kitchen, making what Kenma assumed to be American pancakes. Probably something he saw on the food channel..</p>
<p>He watched as Kuroo moved around the room, mixing the batter, and preparing the stove. </p>
<p>Kenma walked over to the barstools, taking his usual seat when Kuroo cooked. </p>
<p>“Good morning,” Kuroo couldn’t stop himself from laughing, which turned into a wide smirk, “or should I say reeeeeally good morning.”</p>
<p>Kenma sat at the barstool, frozen and speechless. He looked away from Kuroo, blush making itself present on his cheeks. </p>
<p>“It’s hilarious how unaware you are of your own pheromones,” Kuroo looked back towards the stove, continuing to make pancakes, “Alphas know if an omega nearby has…well, relieved themselves. I can smell it…but don’t worry, I don’t judge you for it.”</p>
<p>Kenma wanted to move out right there. This was too embarrassing. He thought back to his research last night, reading that alphas should go nuts when omegas near them are aroused. </p>
<p>Shouldn’t Kuroo be jumping off the walls? Did it only apply if the alpha is attracted to the omega? That would make sense. </p>
<p>He watched as Kuroo flipped several pancakes, stacking them neatly on a plate before setting them in front of Kenma, smiling genuinely. </p>
<p>“Sorry you could sense…everything.”</p>
<p>He received yet another head pat. “Don’t be sorry,” Kuroo replied, walking away to fix himself pancakes. </p>
<p>Kenma wasn’t sure if he could get used to the embarrassment every morning, internally wishing his stupid dreams would just disappear. </p>
<p>“If you can smell me so easily, why can’t I smell you?” he asked, genuinely curious. </p>
<p>“I started taking very low dosed hormone suppressants the morning after you moved in. I didn’t want my hormones to control me or make me lose myself with you around.” He smiled at Kenma, “I can still emit enough pheromones to scare people away, calm you, and even attract you,” he winked with the last statement. </p>
<p>Kenma felt flushed again and shook his head. </p>
<p>“I’ve never heard of suppressants.” </p>
<p>“That would explain why yours are so strong. Omegas are usually the ones to take suppressants, but I wanted to be on the safe side.”</p>
<p>At this point, Kuroo was sitting beside Kenma, who had already eaten three pancakes.</p>
<p>“What’s with your appetite change all of a sudden?”</p>
<p>Kenma shrugged. “I guess they’re just good,” he smiled faintly. </p>
<p>Time went by as they finished breakfast and cleaned the kitchen. Kuroo had just finished dishes as Kenma stood behind the island counter, staring at the ground. </p>
<p>“Kuro…” he pulled out nickname he had used last night, which he was sure Kuroo liked too. </p>
<p>Kuroo had a concerned look on his face as he turned around to face Kenma from across the island. “what’s wrong?”</p>
<p>Kenma couldn’t form the words. Not only were they too embarrassing, but they were too submissive. But some part of him yearned for this. He told himself it was so he could go outside without Kuroo and still be safe. </p>
<p>“I still want to..”</p>
<p>“Are you sure you’re comfortable with that?” Kuroo walked over to where he was standing. </p>
<p>“What will we do?”</p>
<p>“We can start slow,” he smiled, grabbing Kenma’s hand, leading him upstairs. “Come on.”</p>
<p>Kenma followed, hoping he didn’t just sign his virginity away or anything like that. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry, were just going to trade some clothes.” Kuroo let go of him and headed towards his own bedroom, “go grab a shirt or two that you’ve worn recently.”</p>
<p>Kenma was beyond confused at this point. Were they going to trade dirty laundry?</p>
<p>A few minutes later, they met back in the hallway. Kenma had two shirts in hand. Kuroo had his is a plastic bag, holding it out for Kenma to grab.</p>
<p>“These are from before I started taking the suppressants, so they’ll work best.”</p>
<p>“What do I do with them?” he grabbed the bag, noticing it was tied, not letting any scent escape. Kuroo took the 2 shirts Kenma had offered. </p>
<p>“Whatever you want I guess. Wear ‘em, sleep with ‘em.”</p>
<p>Kenma’s face flushed. For some reason, hearing it made the process a lot more awkward. </p>
<p>Kuroo went and put the two shirts in his room. “I have to go clean and prepare for later. Don’t leave without telling me again,” He joked, walking downstairs. </p>
<p>Kenma went into his room, carrying his new belongings. Well, technically not his, but definitely his for the time being. He closed the door, sitting on the bed and opening the bag, immediately smelling the sweet smell of honey. </p>
<p>He pulled one of the shirts out, letting it make contact with his nose. The smell was velvety and rich, like a substance you would get stuck in. He couldn’t believe just a shirt had that much momentum to it. He could only imagine what it was like in person, barely nose-to-skin contact. </p>
<p>He decided to cover one of the decorative pillows with one shirt and switching out his current shirt for the other. It was a little long on him, but nothing too large. </p>
<p>He laid down for a moment, bringing the pillow close to his face, ultimately wrapping his body around it. Before he knew it, he was encased in a blanket of honey, breathing in the scent of the alpha he lived with every single breath. The scent was almost intoxicating, making him crave more, but he wouldn’t dare let Kuroo know that. </p>
<p>He imagined Kuroo wearing the shirts, smelling so heavily. He had drifted off to sleep without realizing. </p>
<p>Kenma woke up a couple of hours later, rubbing his eyes. He yawned, taking in a large breath of honey he had forgotten he fell asleep to. He got up groggily and walked downstairs, realizing how thirsty he was. </p>
<p>He passed Kuroo, who was laying across the couch, reading a magazine, on the way to kitchen. Kuroo got a glimpse of him and smirked, as Kenma walked back with a cup of water. </p>
<p>“Cute,” Kuroo stared up at Kenma, who was looking down at him. </p>
<p>“Shut up..” he said, admittedly forgetting he was wearing Kuroo’s shirt. </p>
<p>He set his cup down and yawned, still half-asleep from his nap. </p>
<p>Without thinking, he crawled onto Kuroo’s lap, spreading out, burying his face in Kuroo’s neck.</p>
<p>“Wait..what are you doing?” Kuroo asked, holding his hands out in front of him, trying not to disturb the person on top of him. </p>
<p>“-----” his words were muffled against Kuroo’s neck.</p>
<p>Kuroo held his hands out, refusing the touch the omega. Kenma took in several breaths, inhaling Kuroo’s sweet scent as much as he could. Even though Kuroo took suppressants, it was so different compared to the shirts he had been given. He could only imagine what his natural, non-drug induced scent smelled like. He thought he was still stuck in a dream. </p>
<p>He was snapped to reality when his phone rang, rushing to get off of the alpha, totally at a loss for words. He muted the call and looked back at Kuroo who gave a similar expression. </p>
<p>“I-I’m sorry..” He covered his face with his hands, hoping to hide his redness and embarrassment. Why was he acting this way? Is this all because of his secondary gender? </p>
<p>“it’s okay..” Kuroo sat up, “Don’t worry about it, you’re just tired.” He gave a weak smile. </p>
<p>Kenma’s phone rang again. </p>
<p>“You should probably get that.” Kuroo commented. </p>
<p>Kenma nodded and headed upstairs to take his phone call, his face growing even more red and his body burning up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter isn't as good as I wanted it to be, but it sufficed. Sorry Kenma is so awkward and doesn't know literally anything about himself. If you have any ideas on how I should change the scenes, especially when talking about scenting and reactions to the scents, please let me know. It's really hard not to write the same line over and over. lol</p>
<p>I didn't want to include the dinner party in this chapter cause that's a shit-load of dialogue I am not prepared for. Not to mention, writing for two-four extra characters I'm not used to, but it's coming eventually!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Dinner Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Akaashi and Bokuto come over for a dinner party, all while Kenma and Kuroo passively make hints towards each other.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“H-hello?” Kenma had successfully made it upstairs before answering the phone, but he was still flustered after allowing his body to do whatever it wanted.  </p>
<p>“Hey, I’m on my way,” Akaashi answered, “Are you sure it’s okay for me to stay there?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s a long drive back to take during the night.”</p>
<p>“Okay, I’ll be there in about an hour.”</p>
<p>The phone call ended, leaving Kenma alone with his thoughts. Why did he want to touch Kuroo? Why did he want to smell him so bad?</p>
<p>He thought about the dinner party. He was too exhausted to have anything relative to a good time. No doubt Kuroo would enjoy the night with his best friend, but Kenma was thankful Akaashi was coming. He couldn’t imagine facing two alphas alone. If he didn’t know Kuroo, he definitely would’ve assumed that they would gang up on him. </p>
<p>He looked down at the shirt he was wearing. It was a dark green, honestly ugly color, but it smelled heavenly to Kenma. </p>
<p>He wondered what Kuroo planned to do with his shirts. Just sniff them every so often? Sleep with them like Kenma did his? He hadn’t even seen Kuroo’s room, so it seemed like a very personal space. </p>
<p>He eventually changed his outfit, opting for black pants and a grey plain tee shirt. He could still smell honey lingering on his skin and he wondered if this is what scenting meant. Some part of him hoped that his nose would never get used to the sweet smell. </p>
<p>He walked downstairs, finding Kuroo prepping dinner. He took his usual barstool seat, tiredly watching Kuroo move from one station to another and around the kitchen. He actually enjoyed watching him cook; he thought it was cool that Kuroo could put all of these random ingredients together and actually make something good. </p>
<p>“So I need to tell you something..” Kuroo started</p>
<p>
  <em> Oh god.. </em>
</p>
<p>“Hmm?” Kenma looked at him wearily. </p>
<p>“I wanted to have dinner so Bokuto could meet your friend. He’s pretty interested after he saw you both at the restaurant…and I owed him.” </p>
<p>Kenma tried to remember which one was Bokuto. He tried to accurately remember Kuroo's description of him, 'He's a pretty funny guy, and funny looking, too.'</p>
<p>“I-wow..okay.” </p>
<p>“I was going to keep it a secret and just let him do his thing, but I felt like I was betraying you.”</p>
<p>Kenma nodded, accepting whatever type of apology this was. Kuroo actually felt guilty for trying to keep it a secret? </p>
<p>Besides, Kenma didn’t think it was a terrible idea. Akaashi deserved to find a mate sooner or later. He deserved someone who could bring him happiness. He had given Kenma so much support over the past few years, so he deserved something in return. He just hoped Kuroo’s friend was down-to-earth and respectful like Akaashi. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He couldn’t have been more wrong. </p>
<p>“Hey, hey, hey!” Kenma watched as a man with spiked white and grey hair entered the apartment. He was almost as tall as Kuroo, wearing a grey-speckled white button up shirt and black pants. He looked around the apartment, as a dog would looking for it's new toy, “where’s the omega you’re hiding around here?”</p>
<p>Kenma stood behind Kuroo, almost completely hidden, peeking out to see this other large man rushing toward him. He stopped and bowed to him, smiling cheekily, “I’m Bokuto, this idiot’s best friend," he motioned to Kuroo with his thumb. </p>
<p>Kenma, latched onto the back of Kuroo’s shirt with one hand, bowed his head slightly.  </p>
<p>Kuroo answered for him, “this is Kenma.”</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you!” he was so animated, “thanks for keeping my dude straight.”</p>
<p>Bokuto smelled like the woods, mixed with a bonfire. Kenma could smell it once he walked in. He didn't think it was a bad smell, but it was nothing compared to Kuroo's sweet smell. He figured Bokuto was just excited to be there, pretty much letting everyone in the room know in the process. </p>
<p>Kenma watched as Kuroo led Bokuto to the kitchen to talk and to give Kenma some alone time. He heard a cork pop from the living room, sighing as he assumed the two would be drinking for dinner. </p>
<p>About fifteen minutes later, the apartment began to smell amazing like a whole feast had been prepared. A knock came from the door. </p>
<p>Kenma walked over, but Kuroo beating him to it, opening the door to see the other omega his friend wanted to meet so badly. </p>
<p>“You must be Kenma’s friend,” he smiled, bowing, “I’m Kuroo, Kenma’s new roommate.”</p>
<p><em> Is he trying to make a good impression? </em> </p>
<p>Akaashi bowed to him, “Akaashi,” he replied, stepping in the doorway and slipping his shoes off, “this is a beautiful apartment.”</p>
<p>Kuroo thanked him and walked back to the kitchen, allowing Kenma some alone time with Akaashi. </p>
<p>“You look like you’re doing pretty good,” Akaashi chuckled a little, looking around at the apartment, “this place is nice.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s pretty cool.” Akaashi walked over the living room with Kenma, where their conversation would be less likely heard. </p>
<p>That was when Akaashi caught it. The strong scent, radiating off of his best friend. He looked down at Kenma, trying to wrap his head around the scent. </p>
<p>“Kenma…” he didn’t know what to ask or even how to ask it. Did he even want to know? “Did he...scent you?”</p>
<p>Kenma’s face flushed, unaware that Akaashi of all people would be able to tell. They hadn’t even been doing it for a whole day yet. </p>
<p>“It’s nothing serious,” Kenma shook his head, “we just exchanged clothes. If I smell like him, then I can leave whenever I need to and be safe in town.” No way was he about to tell Akaashi about the little post-nap snuggle he indulged himself in earlier.</p>
<p>“You know that scenting usually leads to other things, right? Don’t let it get too out of hand,” Akaashi smirked a little, “unless you want it to.” </p>
<p>Kenma gave an annoyed face, “no way.”</p>
<p>Kuroo peeped his head out of the kitchen, “dinner is almost ready.”</p>
<p>Bokuto leapt past Kuroo, rushing over to the two omegas. He bowed to Akaashi, “it’s nice to meet you,” he gave a genuine smile. </p>
<p>Kenma could tell by the look on his face that Akaashi was surprised, bowing back to him, introducing himself. Akaashi’s neck was turning red, not prepared for such a sudden interest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The four of them sat at a formal dining table Kuroo and Kenma hadn’t used before. They had already gotten the embarrassing and awkward introductions out of the way. Kuroo had made steaks and potatoes for the group; it was honestly like a formal dining experience. </p>
<p>Akaashi sat next to Kenma, across from Kuroo and Bokuto, who often indulged in their own conversations. </p>
<p>“So,” Bokuto started, a small bite of steak still in his mouth, “how did you two meet?” He asked, referring to the two omegas. </p>
<p>The two glanced at each other, eventually Kenma deciding to let Akaashi tell his story. </p>
<p>“Well, we grew up in the same neighborhood, where Kenma used to live with his mom. We would meet up in the park when we were kids and play random games, like volleyball.” </p>
<p>“No way,” Bokuto stared at Akaashi in awe, “Kuroo and I played volleyball throughout school too!”</p>
<p>“We weren’t like part of a team or anything, not like it would have worked anyway considering we both preferred setting the ball to each other.” He laughed a little, covering his mouth with his hand, catching Bokuto’s attention. “That’s when we met Hinata, who was more than happy to hit our sets, but it was hard as we got older. Kenma’s school went online, and Hinata and I were left in regular school, but hardly had any of the same classes.”</p>
<p>Akaashi stared back at Bokuto, wondering why he seemed so interested in what he had to say. He cleared his throat, quick to change the topic, trying to avoid the somewhat stare down that could occur, “did you both meet through school?”</p>
<p>Kuroo leaned back, fully letting Bokuto make his move, hoping the two would hit it off. He stared at Kenma, who wasn’t fully invested in the conversation, but more in the food on his place. Kuroo watched the way Kenma ate, how he could only take small bites at a time, and how he would take a sip of water after every three or four bites. It really was intriguing, and he found himself wondering about all of Kenma’s small habits. </p>
<p>Akaashi glared up, catching Kuroo's dazed stare towards Kenma, making a mental note, before turning his attention back to Bokuto.</p>
<p>Kenma glanced up, catching Kuroo’s eye, and immediately looked away, blushing. Kenma felt his heart speeding up, trying not to let his guests know, even though he wasn’t sure why. </p>
<p>“Oh yeah!” Bokuto started, “we met in intermediate school and we’ve been friends ever since. We played volleyball throughout high school together. This dude was the captain, but I was the ace of the team, so I was always better than him.”</p>
<p>“Hey! You were not.” Kuroo retorted. </p>
<p>They laughed a little, even Kenma joining in, “I couldn’t imagine you being a captain.”</p>
<p>Kuroo gaped at Kenma’s comment, “what’s that supposed to mean?” he crossed his arms and laughed, “you’re supposed to be on my side, Kenma.”</p>
<p>Akaashi joined in, facing Bokuto, “what positions did you play?” </p>
<p>Bokuto was more than happy to answer his person of interest, “I was a wing spiker, Kuroo was a middle blocker.” </p>
<p>Akaashi smiled, “I’m sure Kenma and I both would’ve been setters, but it’s been years since we’ve played.”</p>
<p>“Any other position is just too tiring...” Kenma butted in. </p>
<p>Kuroo laughed at his comment, “you would say that.”</p>
<p>Kenma rolled his eyes and got up while the others made conversation, taking his plate to the sink, Kuroo quick to follow behind him. He washed his plate, expecting Kuroo to hand him his too, but instead he leant down to Kenma’s ear, whispering, “what did I tell you about that?”</p>
<p>Kenma’s face flushed red, his temperature rising. He looked at the plate he was holding and tightened his grip on it. Some part of him gained confidence out of nowhere. “Or what?” he responded quietly back. </p>
<p>“I’ll punish you.” Kuroo whispered in his ear. It sent shivers down Kenma’s spine and he let out the breath he had been holding. </p>
<p>Kuroo eventually pulled away, laughing, as if it was some sort of big joke. </p>
<p>Kenma’s face was a dark red now, part of him embarrassed, a small part horny, and the last one wanting the joke to be reality. He hated himself for giving into Kuroo’s joke and liking it. Normally, he wouldn’t feel like this. Something has been different lately. </p>
<p>The group finished up their dinner, moving to the living room, Bokuto and Kuroo still having glasses of red wine, but not allowing themselves to get drunk or shit-faced like they normally would when they were together. Kenma was thankful for that, especially so Akaashi didn’t have to witness it, but he could tell they were buzzed at the very least. </p>
<p>“Oh dude, remember the time we broke into the other school’s gym at school at like 2 in the morning?” Bokuto asked, laughing his ass off. </p>
<p>“Yeah, that was pretty epic,” Kuroo added, “they never even figured out it was us.” </p>
<p>Bokuto finally calmed down, looking towards Akaashi, “surely you had one or two mischievous experiences during high school.”</p>
<p>Akaashi’s face flushed slightly, looking down at his hands, then back at the alpha beside him. </p>
<p>“Come on,” Bokuto chuckled, “we’re all friends here.” Kuroo nodded, interested in Akaashi’s biggest scandal. </p>
<p>Akaashi sighed and smiled, “well…there was one time I cheated on a test…” he paused, taking in everyone’s shocked reaction.</p>
<p>“I’m just kidding,” he rubbed the back of his neck, “I actually skipped school with a friend one time to go to a concert being held in town...” he chuckled a little, “we experimented with some 'things' for fun…aaaaand the vice principal was there.” </p>
<p>Bokuto gaped at him, “NO,” he laughed, “you’re kidding!”</p>
<p>Akaashi shook his head, laughing, “nope, one hundred percent serious. I got lectured by my parents for weeks.”</p>
<p>The group shared laughs, Kuroo gave Kenma a look, as if to tell him to follow, and left the couch, heading to the kitchen. Kenma took his empty cup, giving him a reason to follow. Once they were both in the kitchen, Kuroo smirked, hearing the laughs from the two in the other room. </p>
<p>“I figured I could give them some alone time. They seem to be hitting it off really good.”</p>
<p>Kenma nodded, filling his cup up with water. “I guess so.”</p>
<p>“Don’t you think they’d be a good match?” Kuroo asked, walking over to him. </p>
<p>Kenma nodded slightly again, “Probably, Akaashi deserves to be happy.”</p>
<p>Kuroo put a hand over his chest, “that was so sweet.”</p>
<p>“Shut up...” Kenma looked up at Kuroo, who ultimately towered over him. </p>
<p>Kuroo stared down at him, putting a finger under his chin, tilting his chin up.</p>
<p>“Make me~” Kuroo said lowly, smirking. </p>
<p>Kenma pushed him away, “you’re drunk...” he scoffed.</p>
<p>“No, I’m not,” Kuroo said, laughing. </p>
<p>“You are,” Kenma was definitely annoyed. </p>
<p>“You’d know if I was drunk.”</p>
<p>He left it at that, honestly not wanting to know how Kuroo would act if he was ‘actually’ drunk. </p>
<p>“Kuro,” Kenma immediately got Kuroo’s attention, “why can I smell him from here?” he asked, referring to the other alpha. </p>
<p>“Oh, that’s just his natural scent. His is naturally a lot stronger than mine even before the suppressants, but he’s also really happy too.” </p>
<p>Kenma gave an ‘oh’ and looked towards the living room. </p>
<p>“Akaashi could smell it,” he looked back towards Kuroo, “I mean, your scent on me.”</p>
<p>“That’s a good thing, that means its working for now.”</p>
<p><em> For now? What’s that supposed to mean? </em> </p>
<p>He followed Kuroo back into the living room. </p>
<p>“Oh hey, dude, let’s check out this new game I found,” he looked towards Kenma, “you like games, right?”</p>
<p>Kenma nodded, watching as Bokuto turned on the game system, making his new way to buying a new game as if it were nothing, essentially making himself at home, but Kuroo didn’t seem to mind. </p>
<p>All four were able to fit on the couch comfortably, the two alphas perched at the ends and the omegas in between them. Bokuto had found a game that was similar to MarioKart, which honestly excited Kenma. </p>
<p>Kuroo only had two controllers, so they each took turns beating each other in races. Kuroo beat Bokuto twice. Bokuto beat him three or four times. Kenma beat Akaashi and Bokuto each once, neither of them being able to keep up with him. And he beat Kuroo twice, no surprise there. </p>
<p>It was almost 1am at this point. </p>
<p>“You are just too good at this stuff,” Kuroo scoffed, handing off his controller to Bokuto, Kenma doing the same with Akaashi. </p>
<p>“Why don’t we go upstairs and change into something comfortable,” Kuroo asked, turning towards Kenma, “I’m sure Akaashi needs to get ready for bed too, eventually.”</p>
<p>The two stood up, Kuroo telling Akaashi where the downstairs bathroom was if he needed it, as well as where the spare blankets were. </p>
<p>Kenma followed Kuroo upstairs, each going into their respective rooms. Kenma changed into his pajamas, as well as brushed his teeth, eventually meeting back up with Kuroo in the hallway.</p>
<p>“Is Bokuto-san staying here?” Kenma asked, “If so, I can sleep on the couch with Akaashi.”</p>
<p>Kuroo shook his head, “he usually doesn’t stay. He only lives like five minutes from here.”</p>
<p>They walked back downstairs, expecting to find Bokuto getting ready to leave and Akaashi getting ready to sleep on the couch.</p>
<p>In fact, it was the complete opposite and the two were dumbstruck. </p>
<p>The TV was playing some random channel on very low volume, Bokuto and Akaashi sprawled out on opposite sides of the couch, which luckily was big enough to fit both of them. Multiple blankets covered them both as they slept. </p>
<p>Kuroo and Kenma looked at each other before heading back upstairs. </p>
<p>“I’d say they hit it off pretty well,” Kuroo winked. </p>
<p>Kenma nodded, happy his friend could get so comfortable around someone so fast. He couldn’t deny that Bokuto did have a likeable nature, easily able to cheer up anyone in the room. That was the type of person Akaashi needed the most, just like Bokuto needed someone to keep him calm. </p>
<p>Kuroo was about to head into his room, when Kenma grabbed the back of his shirt, causing him to stop. “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>Kenma shook his head, “nothing,” he huffed a breath, not knowing exactly what to say, “can I sleep with you?”</p>
<p>Kuroo sighed and shook his head, “you’re making this really difficult,” he replied, knowing something was different with Kenma, “let’s wait until we don’t have our best friends downstairs.”</p>
<p>Kenma looked down at the floor, nodding his head in agreement and disappointment. </p>
<p>Kuroo reached out and enveloped Kenma in a hug, one Kenma didn’t realize would be so satisfying. He wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s torso, pulling him closer in, taking in the wonderful sweet scent, even if it was slightly diluted with alcohol. </p>
<p>“That should hold you over,” Kuroo pulled away, laughing a little, “you can make it through a simple night without me,” he smiled genuinely at the omega. </p>
<p>Kenma huffed, showing his disappointment, then proceeded to his room. Once he closed the door, reality struck him. What made him ask that? He hated having some part of his body he couldn’t control when he was around Kuroo. It was nothing short of vulnerability and weakness, but that part of him wanted Kuroo to see and sense that weakness. He hated it. This wasn’t him. This was something else. </p>
<p>Kenma got into bed, instinctively grabbing his Kuroo-shirt pillow and snuggling his face in, drifting to sleep. </p>
<p>Kenma didn’t dream that night, instead he had the first normal sleep he had in weeks now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter didn't go how I wanted it to at all. I'm really just not good at writing scenes with more than three characters and I'm not familiar with writing Bokuto/Akaashi interactions, but maybe it'll get better! I'd love to hear some suggestions and what you guys expect in the next couple of chapters. It would really help!! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Sexual Tension + Just Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The sleepover concludes and Kenma's urges are out of his control.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kenma was awaken the next morning by the muffled noises going on downstairs. Looking at his phone, it was about 9:30. He got up, walking to the closet to change into grey sweatpants. He figured he had exhausted his amount of ‘formal time’ last night during dinner. </p><p>He walked downstairs to find Kuroo and Bokuto challenging each other in the game they played the night before. He walked to the kitchen, meeting Akaashi and making a plate of the breakfast he assumed Kuroo had made earlier, but it was still pretty warm. </p><p>“Does he cook for you every day?” Akaashi asked, looking towards him.</p><p>“Mm…” Kenma nodded, chewing his food.</p><p>“Do you think he has ulterior motives?” </p><p>Kenma stopped, frozen in place, “like what?” he asked, muffled by the food in his mouth. </p><p>“I don’t know…” Akaashi looked down, “I just have this feeling. He could be using you for something, but I’m not sure what exactly,” he sighed, “but then I get these really good feelings about you staying here.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Have you ever considered the fact that Kuroo is like a young, hot eligible bachelor, yet for some reason, he has no mate?”</p><p>“He said something like he hasn’t met the right one.” </p><p>“I think that may have changed,” Akaashi joked, smiling sweetly at him.</p><p>Kenma blushed profusely. “I-it’s not like that.”</p><p>Akaashi shook his head, “come on,” he started, “I’ve seen the way he looks at you, especially during dinner last night.” Kenma covered his face with his hands, sighing. “In my honest opinion, I think he likes you. Think about it. He’s scenting you, for fuck’s sake,” he added chuckling. </p><p>“That was my idea!” </p><p>“But he didn’t deny, did he? I bet he loves to have an omega under his thumb.” </p><p>Kenma shook his head, “I doubt it’s like that for him.”</p><p>“Who knows? But I’m almost willing to bet on it. Almost.” With that, Akaashi walked back to the living room, leaving Kenma alone with his thoughts. </p><p>What if what Akaashi said is true? There’s no way Kuroo actually had feelings for him. They didn’t even know each other that well. But they were meant to react to each other instinctively. Technically, Kuroo should instinctively dominate over him, whenever he wanted. Would the situation be different if Kuroo wasn’t taking suppressants? He tried to tell himself that Kuroo wasn’t someone who would dominate him if he was unwilling. </p><p>“Don’t think too hard,” Kuroo smirked, walking in to grab a glass of water, then heading back into the living room, “we’re gonna play Just Dance before they have to leave.”</p><p>Kenma sighed, out of all things, why play that?</p><p>He followed Kuroo to the living room, Akaashi eyeing the two of them and smiling, as if to hint at something. </p><p>The next hour was beyond embarrassing. Kenma and Akaashi would pick a song they both liked but did the bare minimum hand movements in order to get a good score. Once they handed the alphas the move controllers, the entire atmosphere changed. </p><p>Kuroo and Bokuto went all out with their song, flailing their limbs around, while trying to get a perfect score. It was absolutely hilarious to watch, but it matched their personalities perfectly. Kenma found himself watching Kuroo, rather than the TV. The way he could move so fluidly, but also so carefree was refreshing. Part of him wanted to just touch the alpha. </p><p>The song ended, both boys had worked up a sweat and were out of breath, eager to see their scores. </p><p>Bokuto shouted first, “HAH, I won!!” </p><p>Kuroo punched his arm, “I was only ten points behind you, dumbass,” he replied, out of breath. </p><p>The two omegas let out laughs and listened to the two argue. </p><p>“I guess I need to get going soon,” Akaashi sighed, “I don’t want to end up on the buses with all the lunch or dinner traffic.”</p><p>Bokuto rubbed the back of his neck. Kuroo smirked, knowing what was coming. </p><p>“If you want, I can take you home. I have a car and really don’t mind driving that far.”</p><p>A blush crept up on Akaashi’s neck and he stared back at Bokuto, “you really don’t have to do that.”</p><p>“It’s fine!” Bokuto smiled at him, “I really don’t mind. I love taking road trips!”</p><p>Akaashi nodded, “if you really insist.” </p><p>Bokuto had ordered pizza for lunch, without telling Kuroo so he couldn’t refuse and complain about Kenma’s diet. Kenma was internally thankful, he hadn’t had pizza, which was one of his favorites, since he moved in. He easily ate three and a half pieces, which surprised his roommate once again. </p><p>The other two got ready to leave. “Text me if you need anything and I’ll come up,” Akaashi said, smiling at Kenma, “and don’t forget about my bet,” he winked. </p><p>Kenma nodded, seeing Akaashi out, as they waited for Bokuto and Kuroo to finish saying their dramatic goodbyes. </p><p>“I’ll don’t know how I’ll make it without seeing you for a few days.”</p><p>“I know, my heart hurts just thinking about it.”</p><p>They all waved goodbye to one another, Kuroo closing the door as Kenma walked back to the living room. Kuroo put up all the blankets and few dishes his guests had used. </p><p>“Akaashi’s really nice,” he began, “I think Bokuto has really fallen for him…poor guy,” he laughed. </p><p>Kenma nodded, “I hope it works out.” </p><p>Kuroo agreed, finally plopping down on the couch, next to him. Kenma caught his scent in the small amount of breeze he had generated by swiftly sitting down. He reveled in it, wanting more. </p><p>“Hey,” Kuroo caught his attention, “are you okay? You’ve been quiet this morning and you seem different, especially your scent.”</p><p>Kenma nodded, “I just don’t feel good, but I’m okay. Maybe just tired.”</p><p>“Do you wanna take a nap?”</p><p>Kenma nodded, before stretching out. Kuroo sneakily wrapped his arm around him, pulling him closer to the alpha. He looked up at Kuroo with a questioning look. </p><p>“Oh, come on. You were the one begging to sleep with me last night.”</p><p>Kenma looked away, blushing, remembering their conversation upstairs. </p><p>Kuroo laid across the couch, Kenma resting against his chest. He smelled like heaven and Kenma felt as though he was wrapped in a warm blanket. He felt content. Protected. Cared for. He fell asleep easily. </p><p>Kuroo had turned on the comedy channel, something just for him to watch while Kenma slept. He stared down at the omega, playing with a few strands of his hair, he traced the colors, which faded from brown to blonde. He wondered what caused Kenma to dye his hair back then. Kenma’s mouth fell partly open as he slept. It took Kuroo everything not to touch him more. To feel his skin, his lips. But he held back. </p><p>His hormones were raging, more than usual. He wanted to dominate. Own. He wanted to take what should instinctively be his. He rubbed his neck, cursing to himself. Were the suppressants not working anymore? Maybe his body was getting resistant to the medication. He was scared. If Kenma tried what we did yesterday, Kuroo wasn’t sure if he could control himself. He hated the dominant part of his being, unable to control himself when filled with lust. He wasn’t himself when that part took control. </p><p>Kenma awoke about an hour later, quickly realizing the warmth he had fallen asleep to had disappeared. He looked around, unable to spot Kuroo and sat up, rubbing his face. </p><p>That’s when the scent hit him. It smelled like pure honey, no longer including the sweet peppermint smell. It smelled delectable and dangerous. Rich and risky. He stood up, trying to find out where it was coming from, and more importantly, where Kuroo was. He knew the smell had to belong to the alpha. This was something different than his natural scent. Kuroo was aroused. Horny. </p><p>Kenma walked upstairs cautiously, trying to be quiet. Once at the top, he was met with a startled Kuroo, who had just shut his bedroom door. </p><p>“How was your nap?” he asked, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. </p><p>He avoided the question altogether. “What’s that smell?”</p><p>“It’s me. I umm…” his cheeks turned to a darker red, “I had to relieve myself, too. It’s been awhile.” </p><p>Kenma nodded, signaling that he understood, walking towards Kuroo and pointing at his chest. </p><p>“What?” Kuroo questioned, looking down at himself. “Oh…” Kuroo proceeded to take off his shirt, revealing his toned body, and handing the shirt to Kenma. </p><p>Kenma held on tightly to the shirt, taking in Kuroo’s figure, swallowing hard. Kuroo excused himself to grab a new shirt and walk downstairs. Kenma walked to his room, inhaling the new scent a few times before going back downstairs. He felt like a little puppy, and he hated it, but he wanted to know what Kuroo was doing. </p><p>He found him sitting back on the couch where Kenma had been asleep not too long ago. He wished he could’ve just stayed asleep, cursing himself for waking up. He walked over to stand in front of Kuroo, looking down at him, unable to form anything to say. </p><p>“Hmm?” Kuroo looked up at him, “what’s been bothering you?”</p><p>Kenma just shook his head, proceeding to get in Kuroo’s lap, straddling him. He buried his face in Kuroo’s neck. “I don’t know…” he sighed, his breath hot on Kuroo’s neck, managing to halfway bring his erection he had just gotten rid of back to life. </p><p>“Kenma..” he put his hands on the smaller boy’s shoulders, “you can’t do this.”</p><p>Kenma didn’t budge. He was enveloped by the warmth he had grown to love, taking in Kuroo’s stupidly intoxicating scent. He wanted to melt in it, devote himself to the smell alone. </p><p>He opened his mouth, his breath hot on Kuroo’s neck. Kuroo resisted the urge to touch him. To pull him closer and comfort him. Kenma let his body indulge, sticking his tongue out and essentially tasting Kuroo’s hot skin. </p><p>Kuroo’s eyes widened, immediately pushing Kenma back by his shoulders. Kenma stared at Kuroo wide-eyed and covered his face with his hands, getting up and starting up the stairs quickly. </p><p>“Kenma, wait,” he heard Kuroo yell for him before he shut his door and covering himself with blankets in his bed. He felt tears fall down his cheeks, not wanting to feel any more emotion. </p><p>He heard a knock at the door, ignoring it, not wanting any connection to the real world anymore. He felt his bed sink, someone had joined him. The same someone pulled the blankets off of him. He was left facing a guilty-looking Kuroo. He brought a hand to Kenma’s face, wiping his tears. </p><p>“Umm…” Kuroo started, “I need to ask you something.”</p><p>Kenma nodded, refusing to look Kuroo in the eyes. </p><p>“Are you umm…” he let out a breath awkwardly, “are you in heat?”</p><p>Kenma glanced at him, “in what..?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi again!! </p><p>So I got the idea for the Just Dance scene from a TikTok - https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMeFD4HXa/ you won’t be disappointed! </p><p>Also, my TikTok is @kage.yummy if you’re interested; I post edits and hopefully Haikyuu!! related material soon!! </p><p>Short chapter, sorry!</p><p>xx Hana</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. First Heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kenma struggles with his heat and learns that there might be some secrets he doesn't know about.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the long wait! College, moving, and illness has been kicking my ass badly. Thank you to everyone who has left kudos and comments, it's greatly appreciated and really motivated me to keep writing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kenma glanced at him, “in what…?”</p><p>“In heat…” Kuroo stared at him, dumbfounded, “you haven’t been had one before?”</p><p>Kenma shook his head, really confused. He was sure he had heard the term before, but never bothered to figure out what it meant. </p><p>“What the fuck,” Kuroo put a hand to his forehead, “you’re like 20. How have you never been in heat before?”</p><p>Kenma looked down, pulling the sheets up to cover half his face, feeling like he was being scolded.</p><p>“It explains a lot though. Think about it, your appetite has doubled. For some reason, you’re all over me recently. It’s probably why you haven’t felt good.” Kuroo sighed, “that also explains why I’ve had a hard time fighting my urges too. Your increased hormones are affecting mine. Your body is just reacting to me instinctually.”</p><p>Kenma stared up at him, surprised at how his own body could affect his housemate. He didn’t realize how different his body had felt lately. The headaches, body aches, fatigue, increased appetite. He put it off as a cold or something else minor. </p><p>“Look,” Kuroo started, “I don’t know how much you know or don’t know about heats, but it’s not pleasant…”</p><p>Kenma nodded, making him hate his body even more for punishing him. </p><p>“Your body is going to be in a lot of pain, because it wants to mate,” he looked away, awkwardly, “I’m not sure if it’s the best option for me to be in the same house, let alone the same room.”</p><p>Kenma grabbed Kuroo’s hand, scared he was about to leave, looking down, “please…don’t leave,” he mumbled quietly. He couldn’t admit it, but he was somewhat scared. He assumed Kuroo had never had to deal with heats, being an alpha, but he made it sound pretty terrible. Would his body really ache that bad just to be touched and taken?</p><p>Kuroo squeezed Kenma’s hand and offered him a warm smile. “I’m here for now, but when your pheromones get too crazy, I can’t risk it.”</p><p>Kenma nodded, pulling Kuroo’s hand closer to him. Kuroo understood, moving to lay down beside Kenma, who snuggled into his chest, listening closely to his rapid heartbeat. Kuroo was actually nervous? Kenma figured he was just doing this out of kindness, or he felt bad to leave Kenma alone. </p><p>He could smell Kuroo’s calming scent. Peppermint filled his nose, along with the remains of pure honey from his earlier self-pleasing session. He could feel Kuroo’s warmth, wrapping an arm around his torso and buried his face in the alpha’s side. Kuroo held Kenma as he stared at the ceiling, rubbing circles with his thumb on the boy’s shoulder. He pitied the omega, not able to imagine the pain the heat would cause him. He surely didn’t look forward to the hours and days to come.</p><p>They laid like that for what felt like hours, Kenma focusing on Kuroo’s breath, constantly trying to match their breathing, but Kuroo always seemed to take longer breaths than him. Kuroo focused on the ceiling, as if he was thinking about something important. </p><p>Kenma sighed, sitting up in his bed, away from the other male. “I’m sorry,” he started, “but, I’m okay now. I’m me now, I guess. You can leave if you want.”</p><p>Kuroo sat up beside him and watched his face carefully, worried the omega was lying just in hopes that he would leave. He was scared to leave Kenma alone, worried about how his mind would react to being totally alone, by himself. He looked away towards the other side of the room, resuming his normal perky self. </p><p>“You don’t have to apologize,” he stood up, taking the time to stretch his back and arms, “I understand. It’s natural. But I have been thinking.”</p><p>Kenma forced his attention back to Kuroo, taking in the view. As Kuroo stretched his arms, the tee shirt he was wearing stretched with him, revealing every line, crevice, and muscle in his upper arms. Part of him wanted to know what they felt like underneath his own fingertips. He was quickly pulled out of his trance. </p><p>“Eyes up here,” Kuroo joked, signaling towards his face. “anyway, I think I’ll go buy some heat suppressants. I’m not sure that they’ll work, considering you’re pretty much in one already, but maybe it’ll cut the time down or something.”</p><p>Kenma nodded, his face flush, whether it from it being hot in the room or the fact he had just been caught staring. His body did feel like it was maintaining a higher temperature than normal – that must be because of the heat too, he guessed. He muttered a quick ‘thanks.’ He really didn’t know as much as Kuroo did apparently. He questioned his own body and if there was something wrong with it? Kuroo made it a point that he was too old to have never gone through a heat before. He wondered why that was. Maybe he was defected in a way. </p><p>“I’ll be back in a couple hours, don’t leave while I’m gone.” Kenma really wanted to write that off as a joke, but Kuroo seemed serious. It would be pretty easy to draw in other alphas once fully in heat. </p><p>Kenma nodded at him, watching the taller man head for the door. “Hey..” Kuroo started. His eyes were dark and serious, but also hinted at a little sadness. </p><p>“If at any point you feel uncomfortable, lock this door,” he motioned to the reverse lock on the door, “nobody would be able to get in from the outside unless they tore down the door.”</p><p>Kenma hummed in agreement, part of him becoming scared at Kuroo’s notion. He was likely referring to himself. He could see the guilt on Kuroo’s face. The feeling of resentment within himself for what Kenma could only imagine. Kuroo was scared of himself, that part was easy to tell, but would he actually act on instinct?</p><p> </p><p>The next few hours were painful, but not excruciating. Thoughts of the alpha he lived with flooded Kenma’s mind constantly. Drawing up random scenarios and situations, almost all of which hinted at a sexual context. He felt like he could write a book on all his pervy desires at this very moment and boy, is that embarrassing. If anyone could read his mind, they’d probably lock him up, whether that be in jail for indecency or a mental institution for wanting to be degrading and restrained. </p><p>His stomach was in knots, his head hurt, he couldn’t stop sweating, and his erection just wouldn’t go down, no matter how many times he tried to think of gut-wrenching things. His member throbbed, making its presence known throughout the thoughts of school, old people, dead dogs, and even vomit. He knew the only way to make it relatively better was to face the problem head-on.</p><p>That’s exactly how he ended up like this, sprawled out, pants off because they were too constricting, and a hand down his boxers, letting his mind indulge the unspeakable thoughts. He imagined his clothes being ripped off, body hot on another, while indescribable sounds came from his throat. The thought of him being bitten, slapped, choked, and essentially owned dominated his mind. His hand worked harder down below, stroking in a quick rhythm. Tears started to pool in the corners of his eyes as he neared in impending orgasm. </p><p>The thoughts suddenly shifted. He imagined a body, one that was familiar and smelled delectable. Dark eyes bored holes in his body and rough hands overcame him, pushing him down, taking charge, taking advantage, dominating. It was mesmerizing. The knot in his stomach became tighter and tighter. He met the familiar eyes with the person in his mind, the ones he had become acquainted with so many times now. The ones he longed to see. He imagined Kuroo’s hands on himself, instead of his own and then, the knot snapped, and he came hard. Harder than usual, anyway. He groaned at the amount, as well as the stickiness. </p><p>But there he was, still semi-hard with no resolution. This was going to be a long few days. Hopefully the suppressants would do something. As if on cue, there was a knock at the door.</p><p>“I’m leaving the pills and water out here.” </p><p>Kenma sat up on the bed, trying to force himself out of whatever fantasy had just transpired in his mind to reply. He pushed his sweating body under the comforter. “You can come in.” </p><p>He could hear Kuroo sigh from behind the door, “it’s better if I don’t...” he hesitated, “you’re um..your scent is really strong right now.” </p><p>Kenma hadn’t realized how much the room smelled of his sweet arousal. It was embarrassing, but nothing Kuroo hadn’t got a whiff of before. Some part of him hoped his housemate could smell his excitement and recent pleasure, but he tried to ignore that part of himself as always. Nothing else was said as he heard Kuroo walk away.</p><p>He got up uncomfortably as he waddled to the door, boxers fairly damp. He opened the door, grabbing the box of pills and water. He closed the door, walking back to his nightstand, taking one of the pills and heading for the en-suite. </p><p>His shower remained fairly cold, hoping to lower his body temperature and his erection, which worked a tad. Afterwards, he dressed in loose clothes, opting for a pair of gym shorts and Kuroo’s shirt he had gotten the night before, which was pretty big on him. It still reeked of sweet honey and Kuroo’s bliss, but it helped his thoughts. It was almost as good as feeling him in person and taking in the sweet smell. Almost. </p><p>The next few days were lonely for Kenma. If he wasn’t getting himself off to scandalous thoughts about the man downstairs, he tried to pass time by playing his PSP, which eventually became incredibly boring. The two had agreed not to come into direct contact with one another, causing Kuroo to bring him meals every few hours when he could. Most contact was done through text, whenever Kuroo would tell him he’s going out or if Kenma somehow got incredibly hungry while Kuroo was in the house. </p><p>He had considered calling Akaashi, who surely had experienced this as well, but had always talked himself out of it, considering they had always avoided the topic in the past. They weren’t ones who really talked about secondary genders or painful things going on in their lives. </p><p>The nighttime was a lot worse once Kenma heard Kuroo’s bedroom door shut, knowing he had went to bed. It’s like his body writhed in agony knowing an alpha was less than twenty feet away. It wanted nothing more than to break into Kuroo’s private space and demand that he lose control, no matter the consequences. That’s when Kenma was horny the most, undoubtedly causing rather frequent and louder orgasms. It was all subconsciously, as if his body forced him to whimper, whine, and moan at his thoughts while he stroked himself. He would only groan in embarrassment once coming down from his high afterwards, realizing how loud he had been, no doubt the guy in the other room could hear him. </p><p>He took the suppressants religiously at this point, anything to shorten the length of time his painful erection would stay around. It was irritating and annoying by the second day. Cold showers became a habit every few hours and didn’t seem to have a lasting effect. The room stayed hot and the sheets felt as though they stuck to his skin constantly. He even tried watching the tv at one point, embarrassingly getting off while watching a dumb show that he wasn’t even really paying attention to. </p><p>The next two days stayed the same, horniness and embarrassment never ceasing. Kenma had grown so accustomed to the scent of cinnamon sugar in the room. At this point, he wouldn’t be surprised if the whole apartment building smelled of him, no doubt the apartment itself did. By the fourth day, he woke up with no erection and no wet surprises while he slept, an honest blessing. He considered the risk of going downstairs; he needed the change of scenery, even if it was the downstairs portion of the apartment. He checked his phone, realizing it was already lunchtime, the most he had slept in days. He took this as a sign that the heat was near its end, if not already over. There was also a message from Kuroo. </p><p>
  <em> Went out for a little, should be back before the afternoon. Left breakfast at the door. </em>
</p><p>Kenma sighed, prying the hot comforter off of himself, slipping on another pair of sweatpants, surprising he had any clean ones left. He didn’t look forward to the shit-ton of laundry he’d have to do soon. He put on a tee shirt he had thrown off in the midst of a heat flash last night, so it was fairly still clean. </p><p>He opened the door, picking up the bagel that had been so delicately plated and walked downstairs with it, proceeding to take small bites on his way. He couldn’t deny how thirsty he was. He felt like he could chug twenty water bottles right now. He didn’t spot Kuroo downstairs, so he figured he still must’ve been out somewhere. He made himself a large cup of water before sitting down on the usual barstool. </p><p>Things hadn’t seemed to change much while he was holed up. The kitchen was spotless. Kuroo must’ve gotten somewhat bored while not having to entertain his roommate. The counter was cluttered with mail though. Kenma got up to wash his plate before decided to investigate the pile. </p><p>All of the envelopes were pretty much addressed to: <em> Mr. Kuroo Tetsuro. </em> Most of it looked like junk mail, full of coupons, a few bills, and a few cards from relatives/friends. There was an opening sentence on one of the opened letters that caught his eye:</p><p>
  <em> In regard to Kozume Kenma, </em>
</p><p>His eyes widened. Why would Kuroo have mail about him? Who was he talking to about him? </p><p>He reached out to grab the formally addressed letter. </p><p>“You know it’s illegal to read other people’s mail, right?” </p><p>He retracted his hand quickly, immediately turning around to meet Kuroo who appeared sweaty, likely from running. </p><p>“Not sure why you’d want to go through my mail anyway,” a small smirk appeared on his face, “unless you plan chipping in on a bill or two.”</p><p>Kenma’s face was bright red as he just shook his head. “If you really want help paying some, I don’t mind, but I don’t have much,” he replied as his eyes met the floor. </p><p>Kuroo just let out a laugh, “I’m just joking, I invited you to live here. I don’t expect you to pay anything.” </p><p>It felt like such a large distance between them. He wanted to know about the letter. It was about him anyway, right? Would it be wrong to ask after trying to read it? </p><p>Kuroo walked closer to him, still trying to keep some distance between the two, “how are you feeling?”</p><p>“Okay,” he replied. His heart and his mind were racing, both going a thousand miles a minute.</p><p>“That’s not how it sounded last night.” </p><p>“I said I’m okay. I don’t feel like that right now.”</p><p>Kuroo held his hands up in a defensive manner in front of him, “okay, okay.” He moved to fix himself a glass of water. “Anyway, you’re going to be more on edge the next few days, probably really tired, thirsty, and irritable.” Kuroo gave him a glance as if to say <em> ‘it’s already started.’ </em></p><p>Kenma nodded in agreement. He did feel different than he did the last week, but the lingering presence of his heat still made him long for Kuroo’s touch and his attention. The letter still weighed heavily on his mind and he wasn’t sure whether to bring it up or not. Maybe Kuroo would bring it up in time? Surely, he wouldn’t keep secrets for too long, right? He felt bad keeping the secret of Bokuto’s ulterior motives, so maybe he would break again and tell him. </p><p>He was pulled away from his thoughts as a finger lifted his chin up, forcing his gaze up at the taller man, meeting his hazel eyes. </p><p>“Are you sure you’re okay?”</p><p>Kenma’s mouth fell open as he stared at Kuroo’s features up close. The way he showed such an honest, worried expression. How his eyelashes were pretty long. How the thin sheen layer of sweat was still present on his forehead. </p><p>He managed to answer, somewhat lying, “yeah,” while still staring up at him. His body felt like a magnet, wanting to pull Kuroo closer and feel his warmth. Just a step forward and they would be touching, body on body contact, the same contact he had desperately craved just hours ago. </p><p>Kuroo’s hand left his chin, instead lurching his body forward to grab the pile of mail, ultimately brushing his upper body against Kenma’s shoulder in the process. The contact felt like it was piercing his skin and god, he wanted more. Kuroo leaned back, organizing the pile before turning and heading upstairs.</p><p><em> Fuck. </em> How could he make Kenma forget everything with just a glance? It wasn’t fair. </p><p>Kenma managed to make himself somewhat comfy on the sofa, deciding to play a game on the PS4. He had opted for Minecraft, a sure-fire, relaxing way to clear his mind. He spent the next hour in survival mode and building himself a hut-structure to stay safe from the zombies nearby. If only it were that easy in real life; to be able to build a fort to stay sane would be a lifesaver right now. </p><p>He almost missed Kuroo’s presence once he came downstairs, hair down and wet from his shower and towel around his neck. Kenma had to reluctantly force himself to focus on the game instead. He was beyond ready to this heat thing to disappear for good now.<br/>
Kuroo plopped down on the other end of the couch, farther than Kenma’s liking, but lord knows he wasn’t going to complain about it like he would’ve a few days ago. </p><p>“So whenever you feel like your next heat is coming, just make sure to take those suppressants early,” Kuroo stated, while watching the game on tv. </p><p>Kenma nodded, no doubt it was an embarrassing topic. </p><p>“And I hope you know I don’t judge you or hold anything that happened against you during it. I know you weren’t in a good headspace.”</p><p>He nodded again, sighing, ultimately wishing it had never happened, but he felt like something needed to be said about it, “sorry if it bothered you.”</p><p>“It just caught me off guard. I should’ve expected it sooner. You are living with an alpha for the first time in your life. I’m not used to it either, but now we know what to expect,” he replied, “trust me, it was hard for me, too..”</p><p>Kenma looked over at him with a questioning look, as if asking <em> how the hell was it hard for you? </em></p><p>“You know..” Kuroo rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, “your arousal makes my inner alpha aroused…and my sleep schedule was fucked after hearing you moan and whine every ni-“</p><p>Kenma chucked a decorative pillow at him. “ok, I get it.”</p><p>“Granted, I wasn’t in pain or anything, but it was still difficult to control.” </p><p>Kenma huffed and nodded. Some part of him was fairly happy to he appealed to Kuroo’s inner alpha. Perhaps some part of him he felt the same feeling of need that Kenma had felt. </p><p>Kuroo’s phone began to ring and he immediately answered after checking the number. Kenma could faintly hear the man on the end. </p><p>“Kuroo Tetsuro?”</p><p>“Yes, hello?”</p><p>“…in the mail…please fill…return…Koz…idea…traditional…morally…wrong…” He couldn’t pick up all of the words from where he was sitting, but he knew it had to have been about him as Kuroo stood up, proceeding to take the call upstairs. It sounded as if there had been some arguing between Kuroo and the man as he headed up the stairs. </p><p>Something was definitely going on now and Kenma was not in the mood to sit around and let it just play out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not much happened in this chapter, but stay tuned, I promise the next ones will be better. I appreciate the support, as always. </p><p>xx Hana</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Shopping, Scenting, and Surprises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kenma has a vulnerable moment. The two go out shopping and to the movies before dealing with a surprise back home.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy a longer chapter!! I spent ALL day writing it &lt;3 much love!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kenma didn’t know where to start. How could he just bring this up? He had tried not to let it bother him, but instead tried to focus on Kuroo’s actions and comments. His plan was to wait a week to see if Kuroo would come clean about it all. </p><p>Kenma’s heat had ended a few days back, thank god. But Kuroo didn’t act any different. He was still just as, if not more, welcoming when Kenma was around. He still made dinner, cracked jokes, and was open to conversation, but Kenma was a little more hesitant. Kuroo acted as if nothing had ever happened, heat and all. He had claimed that there was no judgement, but Kenma didn’t think it would really be that easy. In all honesty, he expected the teasing and judgement from his late-night lonely sessions. But none of that came, instead being replaced with talks of food, animals, basic things in their lives. </p><p>As Kenma spent more days inside the house, he found himself more interested in Kuroo’s life outside of the apartment. Since he couldn’t exactly just leave, he found himself asking small questions each time Kuroo returned from wherever he went. </p><p>“What’s it feel like outside?” He asked, as if he were preparing to get dressed to go out. </p><p>Kuroo had just gotten back from the company office, claiming he needed to just drop off some paperwork about a player’s medication. </p><p>“It feels good, pretty warm.” Kuroo gave him a smile, finally realizing his interest of things beyond the apartment. “Why don’t we go out tomorrow?”</p><p>Kenma looked up, hiding any sort of excitement he felt, “sure.”</p><p>“We could go see a movie or something.”</p><p>Kenma nodded in agreement. </p><p>“But in return, you have to endure an hour of shopping with me.”</p><p>
  <em> Really? Shopping? </em>
</p><p>“Okay..”</p><p>“I need some new workout shorts,” he started, “and I think you could use some more clothes yourself. You wear like the same four outfits.”</p><p>Kenma huffed, “I wear what’s comfortable.”</p><p>“You can still buy new clothes that are comfortable.”</p><p>“I can’t afford a whole new wardrobe, Kuroo. Maybe a new shirt or two.”</p><p>“No one said anything about you payin.’”</p><p>Kenma shook his head, about to respond before he was cut off, </p><p>“I don’t mind buying you stuff. Think of it like a gift. And there’s no need to pay me back for them.”</p><p>Kenma knew a rebuttal was futile. Kuroo was set on paying for new clothes, so no matter what, that’s what was going to happen. He couldn’t say no or beg to pay for them himself. </p><p>“Plus, a friend of mine works at the store, so I get a discount,” a smug look appeared on Kuroo’s face and Kenma hated it. He just nodded in agreement, which seemed to be happening more than usual. Kuroo was like a tidal wave. You either go with the flow or drown trying to ignore it.</p><p>Kenma felt his phone ring in his pocket, pulling out the device to see the oh-so terrifying but familiar number. <em> Mom. </em></p><p>He hit the ignore button and shoved the phone back in his pants pocket. </p><p>Kuroo plopped down beside him after hearing his distress, “is everything alright?”</p><p>He nodded, “yeah, just my mom.”</p><p>“Shouldn’t you talk to her? It’s kinda rude to just leave her hangin.’” </p><p>“It’s complicated.” That was his only response. He wasn’t about to share his family drama right now. Not with his roommate of all people. </p><p>“I hear that.” Kuroo replied, as if he were cheersing to Kenma’s statement. His thoughts went to Kuroo’s parents. He had never met them, nor heard him have a phone call with them. He wondered how good the relationship was with his parents, surely better than Kenma’s. He still felt like it wasn’t his place to ask. Plus, if he did, Kuroo would want information on his in return. It sucks that that’s how a conversation works. You can’t ask questions without consequences. </p><p>With that, everything returned to normal. Kuroo had cooked dinner while Kenma watched. After dinner they wound up on the couch, Kenma playing some new fantasy game on the console while Kuroo watched, asking questions about it every so often. It’s weird how normal it felt for them. As if this was their life, their domestic life. </p><p>“Why do you keep talking to random NPCs?” Kuroo asked, eyes fixated on the tv. </p><p>Kenma glanced at Kuroo, taking in his concentration, before returning to the game. “Some give quests and special prizes if you complete them.”</p><p>“Ah.” Kuroo rubbed his chin, as if he were making mental notes about the game on screen. </p><p>At some point, Kuroo had fallen asleep on one end of the couch while reading an article on his phone. Kenma, on the other hand, fell asleep after defeating a long boss battle, which took about two hours of trying over and over. </p><p>Sleep invaded his thoughts, hints of a different scene. It was loud and intricate, with so much going on. No faces, no bodies, just tears and pain. Just hurtful words that stung in his ears to hear. </p><p>
  <em> How could you be so selfish?!<br/>
That’s all you’ve ever been is selfish.<br/>
You don’t deserve happiness.<br/>
You ruined my life!<br/>
I hope you’re fucking happy! </em>
</p><p>Tears were welling up in his eyes, unable to move, unable to wake up, unable to say anything. He was forced awake by his body being moved, carried. He was met with the familiar faint smell of honey. He felt the strong arms underneath him and the warmth the enveloped him. It was comforting, but the dream weighed heavily on him. Once they were upstairs, Kenma clung to the body, wrapping himself around Kuroo to bury himself in his shoulder before letting hot tears fall. </p><p>“Kenma..” Kuroo stopped dead in his tracks, worried he had done something he shouldn’t have. “what’s wrong?”</p><p>Kenma broke, letting himself cry unashamedly in Kuroo’s presence. It was too painful. The feeling of being left alone and forgotten. The feeling of resentment and anger towards him. </p><p>Kuroo could do nothing but stand there and rub comforting circles on the smaller boy’s back. </p><p>“Hey…talk to me.”</p><p>Kenma managed to shake his head, his arms so forcefully wrapped around the alpha’s neck, not budging. His cries were muffled, and he clenched his fist on Kuroo’s shirt. The words burned leaving his throat and it was hard to get them out. When he spoke, it was difficult for Kuroo to make out the words, but it finally hit him. <em> Please don’t leave me. </em> </p><p>Kuroo looked down, eyes filled with sadness as he held onto the omega. He weighed his options. Clearly, Kenma wasn’t stable enough to be left alone right now. He walked towards his own room, able to convince Kenma to sit down as he pulled the sheets back. The moonlight through the opened curtains allowed for a bit of light in the dark room, enough for them to see one another. Kenma buried himself in the covers, a heavy comforting weight on his sadness. Kuroo sat on the edge of the bed, trying to wipe away the smaller boy’s tears with his fingers. He wasn’t going to pry into Kenma’s troubles, but he did wish for some openness between the two. He watched as Kenma became comfortable in his space before standing up. </p><p>A hand came out of the covers to grasp at Kuroo’s wrist. </p><p>Kuroo gave a small smile in the darkness. “I’m not going anywhere..” he said, reassuringly. </p><p>Kenma let go, pulling the blankets up to his neck and reveled in the warmth. Kuroo walked around the large bed, changing into some shorts, grabbing an extra blanket, and proceeding to lay on top of the comforter before wrapping himself in the extra blanket. </p><p>The two laid there in silence, both afraid to say anything to the other. The presence of another being was comforting to Kenma. It constantly reminded him that he wasn’t alone. He felt so bad. Kuroo didn’t deserve to deal with Kenma’s personal troubles. He was a roommate, that’s it. He shouldn’t have to bear this burden. </p><p>The smell of peppermint wrapped around him again. It told him that Kuroo didn’t mind. It told him that Kuroo was willing to help him. He felt his rapid breathing slow down into long deep breaths. His cheeks felt stained with tears and his mind was finally started to give into sleep. </p><p> </p><p>The morning rays woke Kenma up from whatever dreamless void he had been in. The room was bright, filled with sun, but still unfamiliar. His tired eyes wandered around the half of the room he could see. The walls were a very light blue color that almost seemed gray. He faced the en-suite bathroom, which seemed to be filled with basic essential items from what he could see. He noticed a bookshelf, completely filled with books and knick-knacks. He was able to make out a few of the books, many of which were accounting and finance books. A few looked to be more philosophical books. A few language encyclopedias. </p><p>He could make out a desk in the corner of the room, filled with mail, letters, finance papers, a computer, and a few more accounting books. He really seemed to take his job seriously. His eyes landed on the nightstand beside him, where an old glass of water, a picture frame, a lamp, and clock sat. <em> 9:36 am. </em> God, curse the sun for waking him up so damn early. </p><p>His eyes managed to focus on the picture frame that sat beside the clock. It appeared to be an older picture from Kuroo’s high school graduation. It featured him in the middle, an older man on his right, and a way older couple on his left. He figured the man next to him was his father, and the couple was likely his grandparents or other relatives. Where was his mom, though? Surely, she attended her son’s graduation ceremony. </p><p>He could smell the spiciness on himself from the night before. It was difficult to remember, but the dream must have really shaken him up. He wished he had never involved Kuroo in his personal emotions, but he couldn’t help it. Hardly ever did it seem like someone ever asked if he was actually okay. Akaashi would pick up on his emotions at time, but it’s not like Akaashi had ever really seen him cry. No doubt, he wasn’t proud of the instance last night. That was another thing Kuroo could hold over him if he wanted. Another weakness in his household. Another moment that injured his pride. He seemed to have a lot of those lately. Kuroo probably imagined him as this poor damaged, horny, emotional boy by now. </p><p>He tried to quietly turn over, met with the other half of the room and a large sleeping figure. The blanket Kuroo had used last night ended up on thrashed on the floor. Kenma tried not to move too much, but instead just take in the figure in front of him quietly. Kuroo seemed so much bigger than him, even when he slept. His back was broad and well-defined, even through the tee shirt he slept in. Kenma couldn’t even begin to wrap his head around the pillow situation, considering Kuroo appeared to sleep on his side, a pillow on either side of his head. He couldn’t help but chuckle a little at the sight, causing Kuroo to shift a little. </p><p>He watched Kuroo’s back as he breathed, how the material of the shirt stretched with each deep breath. It was calming in a way to watch. </p><p>“I can feel your eyes staring holes into my back.” </p><p>“I’m not staring at you, I’m trying to sleep.”</p><p>“Uh-huh. Sure..”</p><p>Kuroo suddenly shifted and turned over to face the omega who stared at him groggily. He gave a light-hearted, tired smile and pushed some of the strands out of Kenma’s face. “How do you feel?”</p><p>Kenma couldn’t help but grow red from the sudden gesture. It felt so domestic and intimate, not one he would ever initiate at this point, but then again, he did sleep in the other man’s bed last night. “g-good.”</p><p>“That’s good. You were pretty upset last night.”</p><p>Kenma looked down, all of the guilt rushing back to him again. “I’m sorry. I just had an intense dream.” </p><p>“Don’t apologize. Everyone cries every so often.” He tried to imagine Kuroo actually crying, his face red and eyes puffy. It wasn’t a good sight. “Are you excited to leave today?”</p><p>Kenma nodded sleepily, “mmhm.”</p><p>“Good, you need to see the outdoors every once in a while.”</p><p>Kuroo proceeded to get up, heading for the bathroom. Kenma was left alone. Alone in Kuroo’s bed of all places. Part of him wanted the alpha to come back. He wanted to feel the warmth he could provide. To wrap himself around Kuroo’s body and just bury himself in it. Luckily, it was no longer an arousal thing because of his heat, but more of a comfort thing. He felt safe and comfortable when he was close to the alpha. Perhaps it was due to the previous scenting. </p><p>He heard the shower running and decided to finally get out of bed, heading to his own room to find clothes for the day. Although most of his clothes were still dirty, he managed to find a pair of grey jogger-pants and a tee shirt. The usual, if nothing else. </p><p>He waited downstairs for Kuroo, who came down after about ten minutes. The two headed for the garage downstairs, settling themselves in the car as Kuroo drove. </p><p>Kuroo started, “so um..I just want to warn you,” he sighed a little, watching the road, “we’re probably going to come in contact with a few other alphas…”</p><p>Kenma just listened, paying attention to the buildings they passed. </p><p>“I hate to restrict you, but you can’t leave my side..” Kuroo chanced a glance at him, just to see him staring out the window longingly. “I don’t want anyone to hurt you considering you’re not bonded.”</p><p>“I know,” Kenma complied. He didn’t plan on wandering off or being alone at all throughout the day. He knew the danger…now. </p><p>They arrived at a clothing store. It wasn’t too packed, considering it had just opened. It was really big, almost like a mall, all with different departments with different types of clothes and styles. </p><p>The few people they did encounter give off judgmental and curious stares. It was uncomfortable to say the least. It felt as though each person was trying to figure out his life story and contemplate what he’s doing in alpha territory unbonded. But the stares stopped usually after they walked by. Kuroo’s smell that lingered on him told others the relationship between them. Or at least what the relationship would be, traditionally. They walked around for a while, finally reaching the athletic wear, allowing for Kuroo to pick out a couple pairs of shorts. </p><p>“Do you really need to buy that many?” Kenma giving a hint of judgement as Kuroo kept picking out random pairs of shorts, pants, and shirts. </p><p>“Yes I d-“ he was cut off by a sudden intrusion.</p><p>“Kuroo~. Long time no see.” </p><p>Kenma turned to face the voice and was met with a handsome man, much more handsome than he expected. He had delicate brown hair that seemed to match his brown eyes and flawless skin. He was the definition of outer perfection to say the least. Kenma moved to stand behind Kuroo as he walked up to the man, giving him a hug. </p><p>“It has been a while.” He smiled to the foreign man. Their height difference wasn’t big at all and Kenma assumed he was probably an alpha as well, especially considering his features drew his attention. He wasn't as big as Kuroo, but he still looked like he was toned nonetheless. </p><p>The man turned his attention to the smaller being behind Kuroo. “Who’s this?”</p><p>“This is Kozume Kenma, my…roommate. Kenma, this is Oikawa, an old friend from high school.”</p><p>Oikawa flashed a theatrical face of hurt. “Is that <em> all </em> I am to you? We did have great times back then,” he gave a dramatic sigh, “I guess you don’t call me over anymore now that you have an omega of your own to satisfy you.” </p><p>Kenma could feel his face heat up at the words. Was it that natural to assume all alpha/omega relationships were romantic or sexual?</p><p>Kuroo retorted quickly, “oh come on, you wouldn’t do that to Iwaizumi anyway.” </p><p>“Yeah, you’re right, but he’d probably be fine with you joining a session or two.”</p><p>Kuroo let out a laugh, “no thanks, I’ll pass.” </p><p>
  <em> Did he just ask him….to join them in a threesome..? Has Kuroo…been intimate with him before…? </em>
</p><p>Kenma felt a twinge of jealousy as he listened in on their conversation, but didn’t dare to interrupt. No doubt this Oikawa guy was popular, much like Kuroo presumably was in high school. They must have really been a power couple, Kenma thought. </p><p>“Anyways, what can I do for you while you’re here?” Oikawa seemed to look Kenma up and down, taking in his current sense of style, or lack thereof. </p><p>“We just need to pick him up some comfortable clothes.” Oikawa’s face lit up, as if he was destined to help the two. </p><p>“Ah yes, so many options for a boy your height and weight.”</p><p>Oikawa motioned for them to follow as they walked to another section. It goes without saying that Kenma was flustered. He felt bad having to wait for the pretty man to pick out clothes for him. Kuroo described to Oikawa what he normally wore, allowing him to instinctively gather outfits together, and he walked Kenma to a nearby fitting room. </p><p>“These should hopefully maximize comfort and style.” He gave a bright, cheeky smile before pushing Kenma into the fitting room and handing him all of the clothes. </p><p>He felt like a dress-up doll. It was embarrassing but with each outfit he tried on, the more he realized his potential. He eventually reached ones that he actually seemed to look pretty good in. He admired himself in one, consisting of a white tee shirt, a black, thin blazer, and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans that weren’t overly tight. Oikawa managed to pair it with the slip-ons Kenma was already wearing and a masculine necklace. Damn, he looked pretty hot. He shook his head, realizing he’s hit on himself if given the chance. </p><p>He walked out of the fitting room, facing three full-length mirrors, where he stood up straight, taking in the entire outfit. It was obvious that this was some sort of self-esteem booster as he stared at himself. </p><p>Kuroo was talking with Oikawa on the side when he caught of glimpse of Kenma in the mirror. He couldn’t deny a well-dressed man when he saw one. He stared, probably for a little longer than he should’ve. Seeing Kenma in such different clothes, with a confident atmosphere around him was mesmerizing, awakening something within himself. He tried not to focus at the slow growing bulge within his pants. Luckily, he was able to hide it. </p><p>“He looks great,” Kuroo mentioned quietly to Oikawa. </p><p>“I think so, too,” Oikawa replied. They watched as Kenma went back into the fitting room. “You have a soft spot for him, don’t you?”</p><p>Kuroo sighed and rubbed his face, “No, it’s not like that. It’s complicated. He’s just living with me temporarily, but it’s been hard..”</p><p>Oikawa tried not to pry, despite how much he wanted to know, “I can imagine..” he gave a small laugh, “you never really were one for omegas..” his face became more serious as he looked at Kuroo, “but you never know…maybe he’s good for you.”</p><p>“I try to be good for him, at least.”</p><p>“You’d be surprised how much someone can change you.”</p><p> </p><p>They had definitely spent more than just an hour at the store, but it didn’t bother Kenma too much. He was grateful for Kuroo taking him out and buying him clothes. But he knew that it couldn’t get excessive. He didn’t want to feel like he owed Kuroo everything he had. </p><p>The car ride to the movie theater wasn’t too long, but Kuroo had to stop for gas and decided to get a couple snacks for them to sneak into the movies. On the way to the gas station, Kenma decided to ask the questions that had been weighing on him. </p><p>“Oikawa-san was nice. A little pushy, but still respectful,” Kenma said, staring out of the window. </p><p>“Yeah, he’s pretty cool, but he can be a total douche sometimes.”</p><p>“Was he an athlete, too?”</p><p>“He still is actually. He plays for Club Atlético San Juan in Argentina. He was one of the few to go pro after high school. He’s on break right now, so he came back to Tokyo. He’s always been very popular with fashion icons, so he agreed to start his own athletic line here, which is why he enjoys working part-time here while on breaks.”</p><p>Kenma nodded, “you two seem close.”</p><p>“Not as close as Bokuto and I are, but we’re still friends and try to hang out when he’s on breaks, but he’s usually very busy – part-time job, boyfriend, and all.”</p><p>“Is he bonded?” Kenma cursed at himself; that was probably too much of a personal question to ask. “Sorry..”</p><p>“No, you’re fine,” Kuroo gave him a smile, honestly happy with the interest, “he’s dating Iwaizumi, who’s in college and interning to become an athletic trainer, which makes sense considering his boyfriend is one of the nation’s best setters. They probably have plans to bond in the future, but there’s really not a need to so young since they’re both alphas.”</p><p>Kenma had never really considered the fact that young alphas tend to date other alphas. It was easier for them, much like how its easier for omegas to date other omegas when they’re fairly young. </p><p>“Did you ever…date him?”</p><p>“Ooh~” Kuroo smirked, “is someone jealous of pretty-boy Oikawa?”</p><p>Kenma scoffed, “you wish.”</p><p>Kuroo let out a laugh, “No, we never officially dated.”<br/>
“But you hooked up with him?”</p><p>“So observant,” Kuroo smiled. </p><p>
  <em> How could I not be..? You two basically reminisced about fucking each other. </em>
</p><p>“When we graduated high school two years back, we were dumb and wanted to experiment. We did hook up a few times before he started dating Iwaizumi, so it’s been awhile. He likes to be dramatic. It’s been almost two years since we did anything and I don’t really plan to do it with him again anytime soon.”</p><p>Kenma nodded, surprised Kuroo was willing to be so open and personal with him about this. </p><p>“Have you ever dated an omega?” The words flowed out before Kenma could stop himself and looked down at his hands, horrified. </p><p>Kuroo’s face went blank, staring at the road, “no, I haven’t.” The answer was short and sweet. At this point, Kuroo had pulled into the gas station, stopping by a pump and turned the car off as the two sat in silence. </p><p>“But I’m not opposed to it,” Kenma caught Kuroo’s glance, his face giving way to a little more surprised than he intended, prompting Kuroo to just smile, “come on, what about you?”</p><p>“Hmm..” he shrugged his shoulders a little, “I’ve dated an omega in the past, but we were young and just wanted to know what love felt like,” his face started to heat up, “then I fell for a beta, but they never felt the same way.”</p><p>“I’m sorry to hear that. You’ll meet the right one for you, eventually.” Kuroo smiled and opened the door, before closing it and heading into the gas station. </p><p>
  <em> Eventually. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The movie theater was an experience Kenma hadn’t expected. The omega theaters were not as nice and big as the alphas.’ They had agreed on a new action movie that had just came out, opting for just a drink and small popcorn, considering they had managed to sneak in small bags of candy in their pockets. </p><p>Two and a half hours later, they were on the way back. It was a couple hours before dinner-time, but both seemed to get so full off of snacks while watching the movie. They would probably opt for a small meal later in the evening. </p><p>“So I have to tell you something..” Kuroo started. </p><p>
  <em> Oh my god.. </em>
</p><p>“I have to go grocery shopping.”</p><p>Kenma just stared out of the window and sighed, “okay.”</p><p>The supermarket was a lot more busy, full of people on their lunchbreaks and moms with kids. Kenma followed Kuroo around as they picked out fruit, vegetables, pasta, and meat. As they passed an aisle, Kenma noticed how one man seemed to make eye contact with him. As they went into the dairy section, the man followed, following close behind. </p><p>Kuroo caught the man out of the corner of his eye as he stared at the omega with dangerous eyes, an irritated look coming up on Kuroo’s face. It wasn’t long before the air around them smelled putrid, just like the same burnt sugar smell Kenma had smelled a few weeks ago. He watched as the man backed away and proceeded nonchalantly down one of the aisles. </p><p>No words were said between them as they finished up and headed to the car. The silence was louder than ever and Kenma swore his ears were ringing at this point. </p><p>Kuroo was the first to speak, “the scenting’s not working anymore,” he sighed, “we’ll have to step it up if you don’t want to be bothered in public.”</p><p>“What does that mean?” Kenma stared down at his hands.</p><p>“Well…the next step would be physical touch.” Kenma looked up at him quickly, as if almost in shock. Kuroo continued, “I’m not going to do anything you’re uncomfortable with, but traditionally, this is where we’d start hugging, cuddling, sleeping together, stuff like that. There’s a good chance the clothes won’t suffice anymore.”</p><p>Kenma nodded, “okay.”</p><p>“Like I said, we don’t have to do it if yo-“</p><p>“No, I want to.” He cursed at himself for sounding so…desperate? But this would keep him safe within this territory, right?</p><p>“Okay.” Kuroo gave him a smile, “we’ll figure out a routine.”</p><p>They had put away everything once they got back to the apartment. Kenma had finished putting away all the refrigerated products when he turned to look at Kuroo who stood by, watching him. </p><p>Kuroo walked over to him, towering over him as he stared down. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”<br/>
“I know.”</p><p>“You don’t even like to be touched.”</p><p>“It’s okay. I can bear with it I guess.”</p><p>Kuroo laughed, fluidly moving to wrap his arms around Kenma, catching him off guard. Kenma’s arms moved around his torso, taking in his scent. God, he always managed to smell like heaven. He wanted more, pulling down Kuroo’s face as he nuzzled his face in Kuroo’s neck. This was cue to release enough pheromones needed to scent the omega wrapped around him. It was intoxicating, nauseating even. They stayed like that for a few minutes, warmth wrapped around one another. Kuroo had developed yet another bulge within his pants that he tried hard to hide from Kenma. </p><p>Kenma rubbed his cheek against Kuroo’s neck one last time before pulling away. No one said they had to start immediately, but he’s glad they did. The smell lingered on him, to which he happily obliged. </p><p>Kuroo moved to go cut up some vegetables for later in the week. Kenma sat on the barstool watching him. It seemed like Kuroo moved gracefully no matter what he did. There was a knock on the door, which spiked fear somewhere within Kenma. He wasn’t sure why but he felt as though each time a knock came, someone would give bad news or try to force him to move out. </p><p>“Can you get the door?” Kuroo held his hands up, covered in juices. </p><p>Kenma got up and walked to the door with Kuroo keeping an open ear as he went. </p><p>He opened the door to reveal a person with long dark brown hair, much like Kenma’s own. The person was average height with their arms crossed, and they wore an expression of worry, diluted with anger. Kenma’s eyes widened at the familiar sight. </p><p>
  <em> “Mom?” </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow second update within 24 hours!! I am beyond tired but I hope you all enjoy :) </p><p>Also, I really loved writing Oikawa as a fashion trendsetter/line maker, while still being a pro athlete in this piece! </p><p>Also, for those waiting to hear about the letter, it’s coming in the next chapter (maybe). I haven’t forgotten about it. ;)</p><p>xx Hana</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>